


Concerning Issues

by terrahfry



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, Bottom Roman, Consensual spanking, Crack and Angst, Daddy Kink, Domestic, Established Relationship, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, It was supposed to be crackfic, Kinda, M/M, Male Lactation, Messing up canon as usual, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Past Rape/Non-con, Pregnant Roman, Slight feminization, Smut, Top Peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrahfry/pseuds/terrahfry
Summary: Nadia begins refusing her baby formula and no one can get her to eat.. With the exception of Roman, in a way he never wanted to ever be possible. Of course he really gets concerned when the milk he's been producing turns into blood. And he and Peter also discover that Nadia may not have been conceived the way Olivia lead Roman to believe. An unexplained sickness follows, and Peter forces him to go see Pryce. There are other surprises that are in store there.





	1. Milk and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, there's male lactation, I've never did it before, it was supposed to be total crackfic, but Roman had to go and make it angsty. I don't get too into detail/description with the breastfeeding. And there's also nipple sucking during sex that's separate from feeding the baby. Also, there will be mpreg because I like a pregnant Roman. Miranda was never apart of any of this, Peter and Roman are together and they're raising Nadia, and Nadia is never kept tightly locked away. Nadia is still Roman's somehow.. even tho I despise the incest Roman/Letha rape arc, so I'm messing with it. Olivia is still dead.

It all started with some tenderness in his nipple area, Roman was not entirely sure why. It started soon after he went in to check on Nadia one day. The caretaker hadn't been able to get her to eat, she would not take a bottle for anyone. Peter hadn't even been able to get her to eat, Shelley couldn't get her to eat when she tried, Roman couldn't get her to eat, even Destiny tried one day and she couldn't. And it seemed nothing was good enough, not any formula, anywhere, regardless of the price or brand. Roman had bought and tried everything there was. She wouldn't try baby food either, they had tried that multiple times as well. So naturally, the little girl would just squall all the time from hunger. Roman was considering what Peter suggested, and taking her to see a doctor. He just didn't trust anyone with this. He could take her to Pryce, but he really didn't trust him much more, Pryce also didn't know about Nadia being alive and being the product of forced incest at that. And Nadia wasn't quite normal, so a normal doctor with no experience with supernatural creatures such as upirs and such would not do.

Soon though, Roman's chest had become sore, and aching, his pecs felt fuller and softer, which was just concerning. His nipples hurt pretty badly, and often he wanted to cry with them, especially since they weren't even letting him sleep. He hadn't wanted to tell Peter for fear of some kind of ridicule. So, he'd massage his chest and rub his nipples in private just for relief. He'd also lock the door, fearing he'd be caught in the act. Peter really didn't like when he did that, he didn't like when he was locked out of somewhere, maybe it was a werewolf thing. They hurt though, and rubbing them made them feel better.

Though when he did allow Peter to suck on his nipples, it felt so good. Just having the gypsy's lips wrapped around a painfully hard pink bud, that was being massaged in his warm wet mouth as he gently sucked and licked was heaven. Peter would also jerk him off or finger him open during this, so any whimpers or whines was excused off on that and not just his nipples being stimulated.

"Are your breasts fuller?" Peter asked curiously one day.

Roman narrowed his eyes and glared. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean? If that's a pickup line, it's the worst ever."

"I'm serious. Your chest looks.. bigger and more pronounced. Like.. Wow.." Peter reached to cup a pec and give it a squeeze, when Roman almost violently pulled away.

"Stop being a creep, Rumancek." He growled, stalking away.

"Ugh, I wasn't.. It's not like I care, or anything if they are, sheesh.." Peter just waved him off. Roman was weird sometimes, but lately he had been pushing it.

Then the next day Roman noticed his shirt was soaked. It's like it just happened all at once, one moment he was dry, the next he was wet. It was like he had spilled a cup of water or something on his shirt when he hadn't at all. He raced upstairs and unbuttoned the black shirt, peeling it off, wading it up, and using it to wipe at his chest.

"What the fuck..?" His chest was still getting wet. He was leaking.

Roman touched a nipple and came back with a droplet of liquid on his fingertip. He sniffed at it before tasting it. Milk..? Really..? What the hell? That wasn't possible. He was a male, he didn't produce milk out of his tits. He wasn't supposed to have tits. But Peter had been right, they looked plumper, not like large round tits, but just slightly fuller.

Roman then pinched a nipple and groaned, actually managing to make it squirt. Okay, this wasn't funny.

No matter how tightly he wrapped his chest in bindings, or how many times he changed his shirt, he was still leaking milk, embarrassingly so. It wasn't possible that he was doing it because of..? Nadia..? No, it couldn't be..

Roman headed up to see the baby girl. She was just as screamy as ever, reaching for him this time. And his shirt was soaked again. Seriously..? No, he didn't want to do this. This wasn't fair.. But his baby was starving.. He came closer and Nadia reached for his chest. Well, fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.. Why him?

He sighed heavily and unbuttoned his shirt. What kind of parent would he be to deny his baby nourishment? A really bad one, for one..

He held the baby while she fed. And good lord fuck, if anyone saw him like this, he'd die of embarrassment. He'd kill them first, and then die of embarrassment. And what the fuck would they say about this? This wasn't normal.. But it felt good. Not like how them being sucked during sex feels good, or anytime Peter's mouth was anywhere on him, lord god fuck no, this was his daughter, for crying out loud. It instead felt like relief. Like a weight being lifted momentarily to take the pressure off. And the baby was actually eating, so.. that was a relief too.

He thought the leaking had stopped. And it did, until she got hungry again, and they'd leak again and he'd have to feed her. So far he had kept this from Peter..

Until the day he was caught, that is.

Peter was just merely weirded out at first, then he was amused, and soon he was cackling madly at Roman's expense, which was merely because of the more agitated Roman had became while explaining to Peter what had been happening to him. It really wasn't funny to him because it was happening to Roman, and he wasn't trying to be mean. It was funny because of how distressed Roman was over something like this. Roman had been acting weird as fuck, and Peter was thinking something was terribly wrong, and here it was just this..

"It's really not that funny." Roman growled.

"Okay, okay, sorry, I just.." He tried to keep a straight face, but broke down into another fit of giggles.

"Peter?!" Roman tried to make it sound menacing, but it came out as a whine.

Peter calmed. "Sorry, baby, I'm sorry.. This is just so unusual.."

"I don't know why I'm doing it. I'm scared, Peter." Roman groaned miserably. "I'm fucking scared and you're laughing at me!"

Peter sighed and grabbed hold of his hands. "Baby, I'm not laughing at you. I've been thinking something was bad wrong, and it's just this, it's ridiculous, is all. I'm sorry. I mean, fuck, I've been worried, you've kept me locked out, don't want me touching you, won't talk to me. I'm just relieved it's not something worse."

"But it's fucking embarrassing. I'm a guy, guys aren't able to breastfeed. What if something worse is wrong?" Roman stressed.

"We can always go see Pryce.." Peter didn't want to go see him either, but surely he'd know what was going on. "Or isn't there another doctor or specialist or some shit that works there that knows your situation and can help?"

"Maybe.. I just don't want anyone else involved. Like I said, it's embarrassing." Roman sighed tiredly. "And I don't know why I'm doing it."

"Well, there are no other women around besides that one old biddy that helps with Nadia, and I'm sure she dried up long ago." Peter said, rubbing his thumbs over the backs of Roman's hands.

"Shelley and Destiny. This didn't happen with them while they were around her trying to get her to take a bottle." Roman pointed out.

"I don't know then, Roman. Maybe it's because it has to be a parent." Peter suggested.

"So, why me? Why not you?" Roman snapped, yanking his hands away.

"I'm not blood related to her, for one." Peter shrugged. "Guess you took on role of mother." That little shit smirked

"I hate you." Roman groused, folding his arms.

"Oh, come on, you love me." Peter chuckled.

"You sleep on the couch tonight.." Roman hissed. "I might put you in an actual fucking dog house."

"That was uncalled for. And do you have something against mothers? A mother is an amazing creature, you should be proud to be the mother, the mother is important." Peter went on.

"Not mine." Roman reminded.

"Okay, not yours.. But hey, you're already a better parent period than Olivia ever was." Peter shrugged. And quite frankly better than JR or Norman had been as well.. at least where Roman was concerned.

Roman sighed, he guessed Peter was right. "Alright, you can sleep in the bed with me tonight.. But because it's cold, and the heater doesn't keep me warm enough, and you're fuzzy."

"Riiight.. Because I'm fuzzy.." Peter rolled his eyes, grabbing him by the waist as he drew Roman close to him. Roman's whole heating and air conditioning system was amazing, the upir was just full of shit. "Maybe it's because you're an upir. Maybe we should find someone to see about this, I'm serious, Roman." He could laugh it off all he wanted, but he was still a bit concerned by the whole ordeal.

And it wasn't long before the milk Roman was freakishly producing turned into blood. Like he needed that shit..

It had started one night while he was letting Peter suck his nipples. He had admitted to how painful they were and Peter was happy to rub and play with his chest. The milk never came out when Peter was sucking on them.. Unless Nadia woke up and was hungry, then it got awkward. The milk also never came out when Nadia wasn't hungry, so that was a plus. It was also good he wore black shirts a lot, especially when they decided to spring a leak at the Institute in a meeting. He had to take time off and work some from home after that to not be mortified at his own company.

"Peter, god.. Fuck.." Roman closed his eyes and sighed languidly. It was more relaxing than sexual, but his dick was liking it too. "That feels.. wonderful.. Don't stop.."

The gypsy's tongue was busy circling around the hardened nipple of the right pec. Peter's lips kissed and sucked softly every little bit as his hand palmed and gently massaged the left pec, lightly squeezing that one's nipple between two fingers and rubbing it.

Peter switched tits and licked at the left nipple while now palming the right one, thumb rubbing back and forth over the wet nipple. He took the stiff bud in his mouth and sucked slowly.

Roman arched and whimpered. He was ready to start begging to be fucked now..

But that was interrupted by Nadia whining on the baby monitor. Peter raised back up quickly since he didn't want a mouthful of baby milk. It wasn't like regular adult milk. Regular baby formula wasn't either, that shit smelled and tasted awful since a baby's taste buds weren't developed as an adult's. Roman wasn't insulted by Peter not wanting a mouthful of it, he never was, he just stared up at the ceiling, preparing to get up and go tend to Nadia.

"Holy shit.." Peter cursed, moving back some.

Roman looked down at his chest at that. They were wet alright, but what had usually been murky white milk was now thick and dark red like blood. His eyes widened. "Peter..?" He raised up, afraid to touch them or move.

"Is that..?" Peter swallowed. "Are you bleeding?" He asked among Nadia's cries over the monitor.

"I don't know.." Roman stared up at him, frightened.

Peter cursed again and ran his fingers through the red liquid, bringing his fingers up to smell it. "It's definitely blood. Smells like it anyway."

Yeah, Roman could smell it too, it was blood. He took a breath, checking himself. Peter had not bit him. Anytime he ever had took a nipple between his teeth, he hadn't bit hard or broke skin. Roman couldn't find any lacerations in his skin, no cuts or tears at all. The blood was coming out from the ducts inside the nipples like the milk did. But it wasn't milk, it was blood.

Roman wanted to panic, especially when Nadia started yelling. "I can't.. I can't feed her this.. Why am I doing this..? Peter..?"

"Calm down, sweetheart. Maybe it's because she's half upir.. You had blood cravings before you ever turned, you said so. Maybe it's like that.." Peter tried to assure.

"Nadia is so much different than me.. She's.. she's powerful.. I can feel it.. I've saw her move things.. without touching them.." Roman stated almost quietly. He hated to admit he was a little frightened of his own child. "Her eyes glow.."

"Okay, yeah, so maybe that's all it is.. She needs more than your milk.." Peter reasoned.

"She needs my blood?!" Roman literally squeaked and covered his mouth at such a sound daring to come from his vocal cords. Nadia literally shrieked and Roman flinched violently and closed his eyes.

Peter grabbed his arm and helped him up. "Come on, baby, let's just see. She won't hurt us, she definitely won't hurt you, she loves you." He assured as he grabbed a shirt to wipe off some of the blood that dripped down Roman's chest and stomach. He then lead Roman to Nadia's room.

Roman was horrified by the concept of letting his baby suckle blood, but she took right to it hungrily so. She at least didn't mind him trembling. He just stared vacantly at the far off wall as he sat in the chair and fed her, eyes glistening with tears and some streaking down his face as Peter stroked his hair and tried to soothe him. Roman was scared to death.

"Okay.. Okay, it's time to go see Pryce. That crazy asshole has to know what to do. He has to.. He works for me.. He has to fucking know.. He has to.." Roman trailed off muttering and repeating things.

Peter wasn't laughing anymore at this. It wasn't funny, or a relief.. Especially since it had gotten more worrying.

"Okay, baby, shh.. It's okay.." Peter kissed his head and spoke some Romani words that he knew Roman wouldn't understand, but that calmed him a bit anyway.

\--xx--

Neither of them liked to think about Nadia's conception or birth. As far as they knew Olivia had used her mesmerization to force Roman into raping Letha and impregnating her. Or so that's what Olivia told him and had him remember. It was after Letha died in childbirth and Olivia called a depressed Roman up to the attic, wanting to show him something. Peter had left, people still thought he was responsible for the recent murders, even though a lot of them started to suspect Shelley. After Sheriff Tom Sworn had saw her standing over the presumed dead body of Christina Wendall, he shot her thinking Shelley was the killer, and she ran away. He had been unknowing to the fact that Christina had been the vargulf and the killer all along, and Shelley had actually saved Roman, Peter and Letha from her. Shelley had ran away, and they could not find her, though Olivia never really tried, and she refused to let Roman try either. She simply cleared out the attic of Shelley's belongings and left it creepy, bare and sad.

Roman was never happy to have lost Peter to Letha, but he had been happy to just merely have Peter there apart of his life somehow.. Until he wasn't. Peter left when Roman needed him, and his mother even took him to see Peter, so she could show him that Peter was gone. Roman sort of broke down after that, and his mother took delight in 'picking up the pieces', or basically telling him that she told him so, gypsys would just leave and steal your rings and your heart, according to her. Roman was left alone with Olivia. He and his uncle Norman had never been close, and Norman was so deep under Olivia's spell, he was of no company or help. After Letha died, Norman finally left his wife Marie and moved in with Olivia. They had been having an affair for years. Norman was also most likely Roman's biological father instead of his uncle.

So, on Roman's eighteenth birthday, Olivia decided it was time to kick him when he was down. She took him to the attic to show him the baby, Letha's baby.. his baby. She told him to remember what she had made him do to his cousin months before. And remember he did, at least he remembered Letha's terrified screams, and watching her try to fight off an unseen attacker that could have only been him, though he did not remember the act itself, thankfully. He never remembered actually fucking her. Still, he was horrified and disgusted at this, and was still dealing with the grief from all the recent loss. And in not wanting to give his mother what he thought she wanted, which was to kill the baby, Roman thought he was doing the right thing in killing himself instead. He'd be dead, free of his mother, free of his existence, free of pain..

But he hadn't known that that was what she really wanted him to do, because in doing so, he ressurected as an upir. He was now a monster, thanks to her. So, he bit her and ripped her tongue out, his venom killing her. The body was then burned. He hadn't truly been alone, he had the baby to now worry about.

Of course, at first, he couldn't bring himself to even look at her, let alone hold her or try and feed her. He had the help do it, some old nurse maid who had been on his mother's payroll was now on his. He was eighteen, everything became his, the company, the inheritance, all of it. So, at least he had resources. The baby had actually survived on regular baby formula for a bit, and though she seemed like she didn't like or want it, she took it well enough anyway at first.

When Peter had came back, it wasn't to him, but asking for money to help his mother out of jail. Which stung, but it was Lynda. He did kick Peter back out first, however. But the persistent little shit kept coming back around though, and eventually Roman was ready to talk to him, when Peter was ready to listen. They began a relationship through trial and error, and Roman finally got up the courage to tell Peter everything, even about the baby and how she came to be. He thought Peter would leave him again in disgust, the same disgust at himself that Roman had felt, but Peter never blamed Roman. Peter laid the sole blame on Olivia, and according to him, Olivia had raped them both. She was the monster.

They named the baby Nadia, Peter telling him the name meant hope, which he still kind of felt was ironic. They both raised her now, and through Peter's help Roman got over his reluctance to hold her or take care of her. Shelley had since been found and had recovered. She and Destiny both knew about the baby, but didn't know all the details.

Roman wasn't sure why exactly the baby had all of a sudden decided she needed his milk or his blood. She had been doing fine on baby formula, even if she never liked it. The shit tasted and smelled horrible, so he couldn't blame her for never liking it. The baby was 10 months old now, and could also sit on her own and crawl, and liked to babble away. She was standing with help from her crib bars, even though wobbly, she could pull herself up and had been practicing this all the time. She definitely wasn't a newborn anymore. So, why did she need his milk now? Why did she need his blood now?

Upir milk. She was half upir. She needed upir milk and blood. Letha had never been upir. The condition existed only on Olivia's side, not on the Godfrey side. Letha was Godfrey and whatever her mother Marie was, who also wasn't upir. So, Roman wondered often if this would have still happened to him on the off chance that Olivia had allowed Letha to live and raise her own baby. That would have really been awkward if Roman had started producing milk with Letha still alive just because he was an upir and Letha was not. It had never been officially proven, but both he and Peter believed Olivia had killed Letha, since she stole the baby and had it kept in the attic to give Roman the worst surprise ever. It had to have been her. It was surprising that Olivia had a hand in creating this child, when all Olivia could do was destroy.

Roman did love his little girl, it hadn't been her fault, none of it. He only couldn't hold her or look at her at first because of his own guilt and disgust at himself. He was used to hating himself and taking shit out on himself, he didn't need to do the same to Nadia. And he didn't need to become his mother. He would not become his mother.


	2. Remembered Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman's been having dreams about Nadia's conception since he's been trying so hard to force himself to remember, but whether they're just dreams or memories isn't entirely clear at first. And it's not exactly how Olivia had him remember it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is both non-con/rape in this chapter, and consensual sex in this chapter. The consensual is sandwiched between it, for some stupid reason, and the consensual is of course with Peter. Forced orgasm. Forced pregnancy, but that was actually canon..

Of course Roman hadn't told Peter about the recent nightmares he had been having, and if Peter was sharing them with Roman, he had yet to say anything about them.. Though, it wasn't like they shared every single dream. The nightmares had been about Nadia's conception.. But they weren't like Roman had been originally forced to remember them. The thing was, Roman couldn't exactly remember them clearly, he couldn't that night in the attic either. He was too horrified really to even question it. He accepted it as truth, since he knew he was a bad person, it just didn't even cross his mind that maybe Olivia had planted false information. Why would she about this? She had used it to make him turn. He hated to even think about it, but lately he had been forcing himself to try and remember. He even tried looking into a mirror and telling himself to. He hadn't been able to do the mesmerization thing since he turned. He didn't know why. Olivia had been a full upir and she could obviously do it, so why couldn't he still do it?

But he couldn't clearly remember the rape. He remembered Letha screaming and struggling with an attacker.. But they were wearing black gloves and a black long sleeve shirt. He's sure it was supposed to be him attacking her, but he doesn't recall it, and he doesn't remember actually attacking her, or being inside her. Peter had suggested that maybe it wasn't him when he'd say he couldn't remember. But that was silly wishful thinking. Nadia was definitely his baby, she even looked like him more than she did Letha. Letha had definitely been pregnant, and definitely died in childbirth. But Roman started becoming uncertain as of how.

It had started with the dreams. Some involved him being fucked, not too gently either. He assumed it was just a sex dream and Peter was fucking him rough. Roman didn't fight or struggle in the dreams, so it had to be consensual. In fact, Roman didn't do anything at all in the dreams except take it. He didn't move or participate, was just bent over and held down. He never saw or heard who was behind him fucking him. Okay, it wasn't like Peter was the only one he ever let fuck him, there had been others before and after Peter left, but those had all been consensual. This felt like maybe he wasn't an active or willing participant. He doesn't recall getting so fucked up and high that he passed out somewhere and was maybe taken advantage of during that. And Peter would never do him that way.

He thought of the coma, but the only men he knew certain who were around him were Pryce, Norman, and Peter. Peter wouldn't do him that way, Norman wouldn't have done it, and Roman's certain Pryce wouldn't have either. As much as he hated to admit it, Pryce had never done anything to hurt him. He had sedated him, but was told that that hadn't caused his coma, and Pryce had only done it because Roman was high and was severely out of control that night, and he was afraid for Roman's safety and the safety of others. Roman doesn't blame Pryce for that, he blamed himself solely for being weak.

Besides, in the dreams, Roman is aware of what's happening, and he is awake for the ordeal, he just can't move. Or he just isn't moving for whatever reason. It isn't that painful, he can feel it, sure, but he's been prepped and lubed since he can feel that too. It's rough, but not agonizing. He can take it, and whoever is fucking him is wearing a condom, so he doesn't cum inside him. Peter is the only one Roman ever let fuck him without a condom. Maybe at first that might've been to silently stick it to Olivia, (even though she was dead by the time they had started a sexual relationship) especially since she had never liked Peter simply because she hated gypsys. If there was an afterlife and Olivia was somewhere in it, he hoped she knew her only son liked having dirty gypsy cum inside him. Even if it wasn't about Olivia knowing, he certainly liked knowing... It was more for his benefit than hers. But it was still like a dirty little secret he liked thinking about. He also just liked when his gypsy came inside him. They were both clean, so, why not?

Point was, he was certain this guy in his dreams wasn't Peter.

There were the other dreams where a man he can't see is talking to his mother. He's asking about payment for the deed he's about to do, he says to her that he doesn't want the girl. She says she doesn't care, but to be gentle and wear a condom. Roman comes to the horrific conclusion that he was most likely the payment to this man, that his mother had let him be raped as pay for whatever she wanted the man to do for her. That would be why Roman was still and compliant, Olivia's mind control could do that to him easily.

This realization sickened him and he ended up throwing up soon after he awoken. He was thankful Peter was gone, probably to work, the wolf still insisting on being a tow guy.

It wasn't long after he got his mouth washed out that he was leaking blood and Nadia was crying through the monitor. He felt like crying himself as well, and he wished Peter was there with him. He almost wanted to just call him up and demand him come home. But he didn't do that.

The blood certainly made an even bigger mess than the milk did. But he dutifully went to feed his daughter. Nadia wasn't phased by her parent being visibly upset by this. She didn't seem affected by his shaking or pleading for her to just stop. Pleading that this wasn't normal, and that he was scared. Of course, she also couldn't understand him or the words he was saying to her. She would stare up at him with those big bright blue eyes and he felt momentarily calmed, he even stopped crying. He felt peaceful for a bit, at ease, and just felt love for his baby girl instead of fear. It was what he should've been allowed to feel all along, but hadn't been able to thanks to the circumstances at hand.

Roman had a meeting next, and did so over webcam. He was happy that she just fed, so he didn't have to worry about springing a leak. He had been wearing black, which kept the bright red from showing, and masked the wet, but only a little. He still found it embarrassing when it happened.

He spent the rest of the day playing with Nadia, Shelley even stopped by for a bit to play with the baby and spend time with her brother. He still wished she'd move in with them, but she had been enjoying her independence and helping Hemlock's homeless population, because Shelley had always been a fucking amazing superhero all along. She was found innocent of all the murders, and people just forgot about Peter. For some reason blame fell on former sheriff Tom Sworn, after he was found dead from a self-inflicted bullet wound and an odd suicide note was discovered by his side. People pretty much went back to ignoring the Godfreys and Rumanceks. They got Lynda cleared of the shit she was accused of, and she was currently in Romania, but planned to come back. They still had some kind of a family left.

Shelley had fortunately left before Nadia was hungry again, Roman wasn't ready to explain this to his sister, or anyone else really.

\--xx--

Roman literally pounced on Peter when he got home. The baby had been fed recently and wouldn't bother them, he was horny and wanted to be fucked.

"Are you kidding me? I'm filthy." Peter raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't care." Roman was trying to shove him back on the couch.

"You don't care that I'm filthy? You? Who are you and what have you done with Roman?" Peter asked sarcastically, blinking at him. Honestly, it was just odd.

Roman swallowed and thought about this. Okay, yeah, Peter was right, he was covered in grease and dirt and Roman agreed he should take a quick shower first. Roman was, however, waiting naked on the bed for him when he came out of the bathroom and wasted no time in yanking Peter's towel away and dragging him down on the bed between his legs. Roman's legs and arms wrapped around Peter, effectively caging the wolf as he attacked his mouth and his neck with his lips and teeth.

"Did you miss me or something..?" Peter asked as Roman's mouth traveled down his jaw and to his throat.

"Mhm.." Roman hummed.

"I'm still wet.." Peter reminded. Not that he gave a shit, but he could just hear Roman bitching about his sheets.

"So am I.." Roman giggled, arching up into Peter's hips as they ground down against his own. Roman purred, nipping at Peter's neck, and making him push his arms off from around his neck so he could hold them down by his wrists to the mattress above his head.

"Hey, hey, no biting.." Peter scolded, rutting down against him.

Roman bared his fangs, sticking his tongue out between them.

"No, put those away. I'm not dinner." Peter teased, booping Roman's nose.

Roman dropped his head back and laughed. "Thought you liked my fangs? You said they were sexy." He then pouted deliberately and dramatically.

"I do, you're right, sorry.." Peter kissed him. Okay, so he had let Roman bite him a few times before during sex, but Roman never did it without permission, or Peter asking him to do it. He really did like those fangs, and Roman had only nipped him with his human teeth.

Roman's hands went to tangle in Peter's wet hair after he released his wrists and began kissing down his neck. His breath hitched and he whimpered. "Peter.. please.. they hurt.. please.."

"Is that all you want me for..?" Peter teased, amused.

"No.. And she was rough today.. She was so hungry.." Roman pushed at his shoulders for him to move down.

"I can't blame her." Peter replied.

"Peter?! That's our daughter.." Roman whined.

"I didn't mean it that way.. Calm down.. I mean being hungry, you and I both just know hunger isn't a pretty thing.. Or an easy one for people like us.." Peter mouthed at his collarbone before moving down to lick and suck at the left nipple.

"Oh.. Yeah.. I know.." Roman grunted. Oh, how he fucking knew. He sighed in relief, the sensitive bud being tugged at gently in the werewolf's mouth making him tingle all over. "Fuck, more.. more.. don't stop.. please.. harder.. Oh, right like that.." He bit his lip, letting out a whine and arching his hips.

Peter would switch back and forth between them after every few seconds, hand rubbing at and massaging the other that he didn't have his mouth on. Roman's dick definitely liked it. Peter gave the right one a few sucking kisses before raising his hand and wiggling his fingers at Roman, who reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the lube, opening it and squirting some on Peter's fingers. Roman was then spreading his legs and lifting his hips some for Peter to slip two slick fingers inside him to begin working him open. Roman moved his hand down to stroke himself, eating up the sensations.

"Fuck.. oh, yeah.. that feels so good.. so good.. uhm.." Roman could've came when Peter's fingers brushed his prostate and he gasped. "Ah, fuck.."

Peter was busy making circles around one hard bud and kissed it. "You know, you haven't sucked me off in awhile." He pinched the other nipple lightly and twisted it between his fingers gently.

"Hm.. I definitely owe you one.. Hell, you can fuck my mouth before you cum.. or after, I don't care.." Roman lazily jerked his cock. "Are you complaining about sucking on me..?"

"Now why would I do that?" Peter was fucking his fingers in and out of him now, gaining all kinds of lovely choked sounds from the upir.

"I don't know.. That's why I asked.. Oh, fuck.. fuck.. stop.. stop.. I'm gonna cum.. I'm.." Roman trailed off into some babbled moans as Peter deliberately rubbed his fingers down against his prostate and he was cumming all over his own fingers. He wasn't complaining too much as a series of tingles seized every single nerve inside of him. He gasped, panting harshly as he came down, bones now made of jello. Least he was relaxed now.

He had no problem letting Peter use his mouth after that, not that he ever had a problem letting Peter use his mouth, or using his mouth on Peter. He liked the gypsy's cock.. probably a little too much, but whatever.. He just sucked and made little slurping noises as he stood on his knees and let Peter fuck his mouth and tug on his hair. Peter never worried about his fangs, he had no reason to, Roman would never hurt him. It was true, the upir liked how the blood tasted beneath the skin of the cock in his mouth, but he would never bite, mainly since he liked Peter's cock too much. That and he loved Peter, but that basically went hand-in-hand.

Peter didn't cum in his mouth, and instead pulled him up to shove him back on the bed and thrust easily inside him, fucking him hard into the mattress. The gypsy did his best to suck on Roman's nipples while fucking him, back arched beautifully as he pounded into him. Roman was considering having a mirror installed on the ceiling, because the view had to be wonderful. Roman had came twice in less than a half hour, but be damned he complain about that either. Peter was then cumming inside of him, and he still wasn't complaining.

After some cuddles while resting and some kisses, the two threw on some clothes and went down to find dinner.

Nadia woke him up hungry later. Roman found himself constantly dreading it. But she had been so much happier and livelier since he started feeding her this way, so it wasn't all bad.

\--xx--

The dreams progressed to the same man with black gloves and black clothes fucking him while he was on his back. He still couldn't move, and his head was kept forced to the side. This time he felt a black glove stroking his cock. Roman managed to get his head turned one time to see that the man was wearing a black mask before his head was shoved back to the side.

"No, no, sweetheart, nothing to see here.. Your mother must really be desperate for this.." The man said, angling his hips to hit his prostate.

Roman wanted to cry, in fact, he may have been. He didn't want to cum, not for this guy, for whatever the fucking reason was that his fucked up mother was allowing this man to do this to him. He felt the glove covered thumb rubbing his cockhead before the hand began stroking him harder.

"No.. Stop.. Please.. I don't want to.." Apparently he could beg, but not move.

The man merely laughed. "Oh, you're going to.. It's my job to make you.. Little insurance policy.. Your mother wants a grandchild.. And you're going to be apart of it one way or another.. Doesn't matter if I'm telling you, you'll forget all about it.."

The man began fucking him harder, making him cry out and plead. He hadn't agreed to this. Not at all. He tried to will himself control of his body to fight back, or struggle, but he couldn't. It was such a helpless feeling and he hated it.

"Gonna miss fucking this ass, boy.. Love this ass.." The man groaned, ramming into his prostate one more time before Roman's body gave in and he came. The man had collected it in some kind of plastic container. Roman just felt ashamed and disgusted. He would kill her, sooner or later, she would pay.

The man finished soon after, or at least Roman figured he had by his moans, cursing, and movements. He had worn a condom, so he didn't cum inside of Roman, which didn't make it much better, but he was thankful for it.

The man then pushed Roman's head to the other side and he saw his cousin laying out on another examining table. He also noticed that he was in a too-white room that had to be somewhere in the Godfrey Institute, but the man definitely wasn't Pryce.

The man fixed his clothes and went over to Letha as she woke up. She looked over at Roman and confusion flashed across her features. "Roman..? What's..? Wait.. Who are you..?" She asked the man before he was attacking her clothes. She screamed, but couldn't move much herself. She did manage to struggle and try and fend him off.

Roman watched in horror as he shoved her legs apart and shoved some plastic tube inside her, injecting it inside her. Roman's threats and shouting went ignored and did little use other than to amuse the man. It had been clear then. She was inseminated with his sperm. It was a relief and heartbreaking all at once. Roman hadn't raped her, but she still hadn't been willing in this. They neither one were.

Roman woke up screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little fucked up.. Okay, a lot.. But the show was pretty fucked up anyway in canon, so whatever.. I still hate the canon incest rape arc, so I'm destroying it a bit.. And some of this isn't even making sense to me, I think this is just bullshit practice writing while I'm stalled on the others.


	3. Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman's screams wake up Peter, and he tells him about the dreams. Then he and Peter have the day off to play with Nadia and discuss Olivia's craziness. There's many doubts. Roman also experiences some sickness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of the past rape. Morning sickness.

Roman's screaming, of course, woke up Peter, who was confused at first as to why someone was screaming. But by then the screaming had stopped and he almost thought he had dreamed it. Then he saw Roman sitting up in bed, staring off vacantly and breathing hard.

"Roman..? What's wrong? Were you screaming?" Peter asked groggily. He checked the clock and it was 3am. He remembered he didn't have to work today, so he didn't care about the time.

That was when Nadia started screaming over the monitor. Had it been her screaming all along?

"Roman..?"

Roman grabbed the black towel he had by the bed to cover his chest with so he wouldn't drip down the hall. "I've gotta go feed Nadia." He got up and headed that way.

Peter groaned and cracked his neck before getting up to follow. He leaned against the door frame of the nursery and watched for a bit as Roman fed their little girl.

"Are you okay?" It was whispered, but Peter's voice still cut through the silence like a gunshot.

Roman turned his head his way. "Yeah.. I.." He closed his eyes and swallowed, shaking his head. "I honestly don't know anymore."

What Peter had went through after Letha's death had been bad, but what Roman went through had been much worse. Not just her death, but everything that followed as well. Peter usually reminded himself of this. He felt selfish, it had been a mistake, him leaving. He had left Roman with a very evil and unstable woman. Maybe none of them had thought she would go as far as she did though. Neither of them really knew what she was capable of.

Peter went over to the rocking chair Roman sat in and stroked his hair. "I'm sorry." He kissed the top of his head.

"It's not your fault." Roman said. He was quiet for a moment. "Peter, I didn't rape her."

"I told you you didn't. It's not your fault either." Peter told him.

"No, I really didn't. Olivia planted the wrong memory. Not that the right one is a lot better." Roman sighed. "Better me than her.."

Peter fought off a yawn. "What do you mean?"

Roman told him about the dream. He actually remembered it clearly now. "Letha was just used as an incubator. That's all she was to my mother anyhow. She wasn't raped, but she was still forced to carry my child. I don't even know why she used her anyway.. She just killed her afterwards cuz she didn't fucking need her anymore."

Nadia had since finished and was asleep in Roman's arms, fortunately because of her age, she was completely oblivious to any of this.

"So, why make you believe you raped her?" Peter pondered more aloud than asking Roman.

"How should I fucking know? Hell, probably just to push me more over the edge. Showing me you had left apparently just wasn't enough. She did that deliberately too. She never took me to see you to make me feel better, she did it to show me you were gone, to hurt me." Roman sniffled, tears stinging his eyes.

"She was a bitch, Roman. I'm sorry. She used you both." Peter carefully took Nadia from Roman and placed her in her crib, the baby only sighed in her sleep and didn't stir a bit.

"She acted like she wanted me to kill the baby, I couldn't do it. Nadia doesn't deserve to be punished for what my mother did, or anything I've done." Roman lead Peter out of the nursery and back to their room

"She won't be, baby, I promise." Peter kissed his cheek and got back in bed. It was all a lot to process, and he felt the need to sleep on it some first. "Come on back to bed, sweetheart."

"Just a second." Roman said, going first to wash the blood off his chest before rejoining Peter in bed.

Peter cuddled him close from behind and kissed his shoulder. "It's okay, Roman. It wasn't your fault no matter how it happened. If you hadn't killed her, I would have. You neither deserved that. If I could find the guy Olivia had to do this you two, I would make him pay."

"It did result in our little girl though." Roman's voice was watery. "She's a silver lining at least. I mean, I wish it could've been different, but she exists because of it." He shook his head, holding to Peter's hand as his arm was wrapped around his middle. "I miss her, Peter, so much. I mean, I know you picked her over me, but it's never stopped hurting and I still miss her."

"I know, I miss her too. And I didn't pick her over you.. I just.. I didn't know you had felt that way, I.. I didn't mean to hurt you that bad, it really wasn't my intention." Peter nuzzled his back.

"I know." Roman said quietly. "I'm tired. Goodnight, Peter." He was emotionally drained was more appropriate.

"Night, Roman." Peter snuggled closer, and at least Roman felt safe. Not that he feared for his physical safety, but he just felt better having Peter near.

Roman didn't have anymore nightmares the rest of the morning.

\--xx--

He had gotten up a few short hours later and fed Nadia again. And after that is when the nausea hit, like full force and out of nowhere. Peter had showered and dressed while Roman was tending to the baby, and then he had taken Nadia afterward to play with her and spend some much needed time with her. And Roman had went to take a shower and get dressed.

Roman hadn't made it to the shower before his stomach was cramping and his veins felt like ice was running through them. He felt dizzy at first, more lightheaded and his mouth was wetter than usual. He caught himself on the sink and tried to shake the feeling off, but it was becoming more persistent, and he found himself feeling full-on having to vomit. He hastily dropped down in front of the toilet and waited for it to just come. He knew fighting it made it hurt more, so he wasn't doing that, but it wasn't coming right away. He whimpered, willing it to just come. There was some painful coughing at first, and his stomach felt like it was on fire. Then it finally came, last night's dinner, and even some of that blood goop from Pryce, complete with tissue bits.

His fingers tightened and squeaked against the bowl in trying to grip onto something. He was panting, flushed, eyes watery, and skin broken out into a sweat. He gagged for a bit, spitting out what was left, which was gross.

He had no idea where that had came from. He never got sick, perk of being a fucking vampire. He would've blamed Pryce for poisoning the synthetic blood, but Pryce wasn't fucking poisoning him, whether he trusted him or not, it wouldn't benefit him to since Roman owned the Godfrey Institute and Pryce was on his payroll. Of course, Pryce solely cared about his research and his job, he wouldn't want to give it up, he even lived there, for fuck's sake. He wouldn't jeopardize that to kill Roman, and he had no reason to kill Roman. Roman had told himself this plenty of times. They had to trust each other, it was important for survival.

Roman thought he may've ate something that didn't agree with him, but it was like previously stated, he didn't get sick. Being an upir, which was a type of vampire, basically meant he was immune from most human illnesses. Apparently there was still a strand of heart condition or whatever that upirs could get and succomb to, but he was closely monitored for that. This wasn't it, he didn't think. His heart felt fine, with the exception of being cracked and broken in various places due to constant heartbreak, but that was different.

Roman got up, feeling weakened and unsteady. He brushed his teeth and used mouthwash to rid himself of the taste and the germs. He then took his shower, dried off and dressed. He hoped Peter had something ready to eat. His appetite certainly wasn't quelled by the vomiting. No, instead he felt hungrier than ever.. for both human food and blood. The blood was already ready in the fridge though.

When he came down to the living room, he saw Peter on all fours over Nadia, the baby was laying on a quilt that had been placed down and the wolf was talking to her and playing with her. He blew a raspberry on her tummy and she cackled and wiggled under him. Then she was turning over and crawling away.

"Hey, where you going? I thought we were having fun?" Peter laughed, crawling after Nadia on the floor as she squealed.

Roman watched for a moment, heart swelling a bit at the scene. Her laughter was the sweetest sound. It kind of made his shit life worth it. Nadia and Peter made it worth it. He covered his mouth and giggled when Nadia squealed and grabbed a handful of Peter's hair and tugged with all her might.. Well, it might not have been with all her might, since Peter could still untangle his hair from her fingers and hadn't acquired a bald spot out of it.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow.. Okay, okay, you proved your point. Ugh, just like Mommy."

Roman felt a slight twinge go through him. He wondered if Peter meant him or Letha. "Um..?"

"I meant you, Roman.. Though you both had quite the grip.." Peter said, as if reading his thoughts and looking up at him.

"I didn't need to know that. She's my cousin.." And sister, but details..

"I only meant with hair pulling." Peter elaborated.

"I still didn't need to know that.." Though Roman did know that his cousin could pull hair. She had yanked the shit out of his hair more than once or twice when she thought he was being stupid.

"So, are you over not wanting to be called the mother?" Peter asked, lips curling onto a sly smirk. He took a block as Nadia handed it to him.

Roman was silent a second. "No..?" It almost sounded like a question.

"Hear that, Nadia, Mama's lying." Peter said, stroking back her dark hair.

Nadia turned her head to stare up at Roman and reached out to curl her fingers in and out, her way of telling Roman to 'come on, come here.' So Roman leaned down to kiss her on the head.

"Getting so big. Such a precious girl." He whispered into her hair. "I'm hungry."

"I put your plate in the microwave, I made it not too long ago, so it should still be warm." Peter told him, taking another block as Nadia handed it to him. "Thank you." He told her and fixed it to lock in with the others.

"Ah, you're a saint." Roman headed to the kitchen to get his plate and some blood out of the fridge. He chugged that down first, sighing in relief. He then got some milk to drink with his breakfast and to settle his stomach a bit.

He didn't tell Peter about the throwing up. No need to worry him unless it became something worse. He had still considered going to see Pryce about his blood and milk production, but decided on waiting. It still worried him, but it had now just became part of his usual routine. It wasn't so horrible anymore since Peter knew and could talk to him and comfort him, and relieve him in ways the feeding could not. He could also differentiate between the two. He could feed his baby, and it not be sexual. But he could still get sexual gratification from Peter. His not-boobs could be both for feeding his child, and also be used as sexual stimulation completely separate from each other.

It's not like they were full-blown tits. They were fuller, sure, but not freakishly noticeable or strange. It was kinda just like he had been working extra hard on his pectorals, or got pec implants, even though both were not true. It wasn't that bad, they were not what needed hiding, the leaking was.

They spent most of the day playing with Nadia. Work called for a meeting, but Roman put his foot down to reschedule it until Monday or some shit. He was spending time with his family today and work could fuck off. Naturally, they relented since Roman was the boss and what he said goes.

"Sexy when you take control like that." Peter smirked, winking.

"It's my company, I'm not their puppet, they're my puppets." Roman said, placing his hands on his hips and looking for all the world as prissy as possible.

"You tell them, baby." Peter grinned. He may have teased, but he was truly proud of Roman.

The dream kept bugging him. They had Nadia asleep after Roman had fed her and they sat on the couch side by side as she slept.

"I don't know why she would've wanted me to kill the baby since she went through all the trouble having me impregnate my cousin. I know she just fucking used that to make me do what she wanted, off myself and turn.. But it makes no sense. None of it does. What was her damn plan, huh? Have me turn, have me raise the baby and everything be all peachy and act like a big happy family..? Surely she didn't think I'd be happy about it after I turned. Why go through all that trouble to have me raped, and use my seed to knock up my cousin?" Roman pondered.

"I don't know, Roman. It all sounds like a cheesy villain's bad plot from a bargain bin comic or low budget horror movie." Peter said as he held a sleeping Nadia. "Your mom really didn't make much sense."

"She never did." Roman sighed, he laid his head on Peter's shoulder. "She was fucking bat shit crazy, for one."

"Maybe she knew how powerful this child would be coming from you." Peter suggested.

Roman raised his head and looked over at his baby girl in Peter's arms. "Maybe.. Maybe she was hoping she would be. But Letha wasn't upir or werewolf or anything, she was just a sweet normal girl, no powers or supernatural viruses. Why use her? She just killed her afterwards anyway."

"I don't know that either, Roman. Maybe it's because she was just there, you know. She was a girl, who was apart of the family, and was close enough for your mom to monitor. Olivia was probably aware that you weren't going to settle down with any girl so she could use and murder her instead." Peter theorized.

"Yeah, maybe.. I don't know, it's all just so fucked up. She let some man rape me and force Letha to carry my child.. For what..?" Roman shook his head, fighting off tears. It didn't seem right.

Roman still hated his mother. Some people might find that wrong, but they didn't live with her or live through her bullshit and manipulation, they had no idea what damage she had caused. He could never forgive her for what she did in the end. How badly she used him. No, she didn't deserve to be forgiven, or loved. If there was a hell, he hoped she was burning in it.. But then again, he hoped there wasn't, and she was just dead, snuffed out of existence, because if she was in hell, she'd probably find a way to crawl her ass out of it. She was one creature that didn't need to exist.

"I'm sorry, baby. You didn't deserve that. Letha didn't either. No one deserved what she put you all through." Peter said, grabbing his hand with his free one.

Roman laid his head back on Peter's shoulder, and Peter studied the baby. She didn't look much like Letha, he had to admit. She was all Roman.. But she had dark hair, Roman didn't have that dark of hair, and Letha had had blond hair. But a child didn't have to have either parent's hair color. The baby also had bright blue eyes.. kinda like.. Peter shook his head, that was impossible. But anyone would swear the baby was biologically both Roman and Peter's. She looked like Peter a bit.. Maybe Letha had been so enamored with him that she mocked the baby after him. He wasn't sure. Letha had definitely been pregnant, they weren't all imagining it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olivia wasn't the most stable, even from the canon pov, her plot didn't make any sense. There may or may not be plot twists that make no sense.. Roman's also been pregnant from the start of this.


	4. Times When Peter's Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is sick and Peter demands he go to the doctor. Peter also suspects Roman may be something that's impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of playful consensual sexual spanking, some sex, slight Daddy Kink, biting/marking..

The nausea kept coming back, and it kept leading to vomiting. So, it was weird when he noticed he had a little bit of a stomach pooch forming. Just a little bit of a belly. With all the puking, he felt he should've been losing weight, not gaining it. Roman also felt more tired than usual, weak even. He felt faint on more than one occasion, and that wasn't normal. In fact, he didn't need it. Had he not had help at home, he would've demanded Peter quit that dead-end job and stay home with him. He was just afraid he was going to pass out on Nadia and she'd have no one to tend to her. He even did pass out once or twice and was shaken awake by the maid. Luckily, he hadn't been feeding Nadia when this happened, as he still didn't want anyone who wasn't Peter to know.

He hadn't even wanted to keep the help, but they did laundry and shit like that, stuff he didn't want to do, or have time to do. They didn't know why Roman was staying at home so much. But they were kind of jaded and didn't really care about what was going on, so they never inquired on it. Roman had considered replacing them with new people, but he wasn't worried about them right now.

He had begged Peter to quit time and time again. Peter liked working, he liked being able to get out and do something productive. Roman didn't blame him, he understood. But if they were going to be an official couple, they didn't really need any extra income, Roman was extremely well off, and the money was nothing to him. Peter didn't care about his money, however.

"Believe it or not, Godfrey, I'm not with you for your money." Peter would tell him. And Roman knew it was true, Peter had never hung around him for money. The only time Peter ever asked for money was to get Lynda out of prison and that was understandable. "I don't need a Sugar Mama." The wolf had teased.

Roman had rolled his eyes. "Sugar Mama? Really?"

"Well, you sure as hell ain't my Sugar Daddy, sweetheart." Peter had grinned.

"No, guess not." Roman had shook his head. "I can't imagine calling you my Sugar Baby anyway."

"Maybe your Sugar Wolf." Peter had shrugged.

"My Sugar Wolf. My sweet sweet wolf.." Roman had grinned that time. "That makes it sound like you're my pet." He snickered. "Well, you are my guard dog, I guess.."

Peter had huffed and narrowed his eyes. "And yet, you're my bitch."

Peter cackled until Roman tackled him and an impromptu wrestling match began that ended like all of their wrestling matches, and that was with Roman being happily pinned to some surface and fucked roughly. It wasn't like he had lost, especially since he would usually lose deliberately. Nope, he considered it a win every single time, he loved riling his wolf up.

But no, seriously, their relationship was never like any of that. Roman hadn't wanted it to be. And it wasn't like that since Peter was the top, then Peter had to do that honorable man thing and feel he had to be the bread winner and had to provide in terms of earnings. No, Peter provided plenty for Roman in other areas, and not just sex, because Peter wasn't his man-whore either, or just a dick to ride. Peter provided comfort and stability and safety, something he had never felt with his mother or anyone else. Peter took care of him, and not like a parent, but like a lover and a friend. Back when they first started, Peter had even followed him into an alley one night when Roman was still fighting his thirst and was about to feed off some poor homeless guy and stopped him. Peter drug him away and back home kicking and screaming. Peter was his rock. He couldn't handle Peter leaving again. He needed Peter. He didn't want to trust that Peter wouldn't leave again, but he had promised he wouldn't, and Roman had to keep telling himself that to believe it.

Roman had learned things about himself that night Peter dragged him back home. One, Peter's blood tasted so good. He hadn't wanted to bite or feed off Peter ever, but Peter had convinced him to. "You won't take too much." The wolf had assured.

"How do you know that?!" Roman had certainly felt like he couldn't trust himself at that moment since he was too hungry.

"Because it's me, and I know you won't hurt me." Peter had been right.

Roman still hadn't gave in until Peter was balls deep inside him. And two, he learned that blood and sex were an amazing and intoxicating combination. Better than alcohol, better than cocaine, better than cigarettes, and anyone he had ever fucked. Because it was Peter. Still Roman rarely fed off of him. Maybe every now and then, but not because Roman was starving, just during sexy time, for a treat. Pryce had prefected the synthetic blood and tissue stuff after that anyhow, so Roman had that. Peter was just like a delicacy.

Three, he learned he enjoyed being spanked. By Peter, of course. It hadn't been done as punishment at all that night, but was just playful and during sex, and well, Roman realized he really liked it and would beg for more. It was always consensual, even after that night. And Roman may have called Peter Daddy once or twice being playful, but they both knew Peter wasn't his Daddy, or his father, and Roman had no desire to fuck his father, regardless of who that actually was. It wasn't a Daddy or Parent Kink, even if he had daddy and parent issues. He didn't like it because of that.

The thing about consensual spanking was simple to understand, it combined both pleasure and pain. Depending on how they played and what Roman demanded it done with, the pain could be minimal, and just a swat that lead to a tingly feeling, or it could get more heated and more painful. But Peter was always careful with him, even when Roman just wanted him to tear into him, maybe make him bleed. Roman healed quick, so it didn't matter to him. Also, it was just the feeling of being smacked there, especially with a hand, in that area, close to his cock, that just made him throb. It felt good. This was something that didn't happen everytime or all the time either. Roman didn't even see it as a way to be controlled either, he just liked it. It wasn't a way for Peter to discipline him. Peter kept him grounded in other ways.

And of course the day came when Peter walked in on him throwing up.

"Roman, fuck.. what's wrong..?" He asked, worry in his voice.

Roman had been busy clutching to the toilet bowl. He hadn't locked the door this time, and as it were, Peter didn't like locked doors or being worried about Roman.

Roman shook his head. "I don't fucking know.. I.. Ah, fuck me, shit fuck.." He coughed violently and retched before unloading some more in the toilet. He whined pitifully.

"Jeez, sweetheart." Peter grabbed a rag and wet it, squeezing out the excess water before crouching down to wipe Roman's face with it. He felt of his forehead. "You're not hot. Are you sick?"

Roman groaned. "I don't get sick, Peter. I'm not sick. I've just been.. doing this, and I haven't felt good. Peter, if you wanna just kill me and put me out of my damn misery, I don't think I'll mind. Just get the axe above the fireplace and cut off my head, it'll be fine."

"Stop talking like that, I'm not going to kill you. Besides, you can't leave our daughter." Peter scolded him sternly, flushing the toilet. He wasn't teasing either. "Don't even joke about shit like that."

Roman liked when Peter said 'our daughter.' And he knew Peter was right. "Who says I'm joking? I'm probably dying anyhow. Maybe upirs can't survive off of anything besides real blood. Peter, I don't want to hurt anybody. I can't live off you, I'd drain you dry, I don't want to live without you, Peter, I can't do it again." He whimpered, stressed and panicky.

"I don't want to live without you either, you dumb shit. You aren't leaving me either." Peter said, wiping Roman's mouth.

"I didn't want to live, that's why I have these.." Roman turned his arm over to show off one of the long scars trailing up from his wrist to his inner elbow. Peter didn't like to think about that. He could look at the scars and could even touch them, sure, but they had caused Roman's human death. "I wanted to die and stay dead. I couldn't even do that right."

Peter rubbed his back. "Nadia needs you. Stop. Come on, let's get up out of the floor."

Roman groaned and let Peter help him up and guide him to the sink. The toilet took one more flushing while Roman brushed his teeth and rinsed his mouth out.

"How long has this been happening, Roman?" Peter asked.

Roman shrugged. "A couple of weeks? I don't know."

"Roman.." Peter growled dangerously.

"I thought it would stop eventually." Roman admitted.

"It doesn't seem like it is. I think it's time to go see Pryce, maybe the blood soup needs refining." Peter suggested.

"No. No, I don't want to do that." Roman shook his head, his anxiety now making his stomach cramp.

"Well, you're going to. I'll drag you there myself. Better yet, I'll have Shelley come and do it." Peter threatened.

Roman's eyes widened. "No!" He said a little more loudly than necessary. And not just because he knew Shelley could literally pick him up and throw him over her shoulder and carry him there. "She doesn't need to be worried with this. She has her own shit to deal with. She doesn't need my shit."

"Roman, she'd be very disappointed to know you were sick and letting it go on. She loves you, Roman, she cares about you." Peter continued.

"No." Roman turned away, but found himself caged in Peter's arms. Damn persistent werewolf.

"Stop, okay, just stop. She loves you, I love you, Nadia loves you. And we can't stand to see anything happen to you. Why can't you understand that?" Peter nuzzled his face against his shoulder, arms locked firmly around the upir's waist and refusing to let go.

Roman had stopped on one particular thing Peter had said. "Love..? You've never said that to me."

Peter also stilled. Well, fuck. "Yeah, well, I'm an idiot. I love you, Roman.. You gonna say it back?" He smiled.

"You should already know I fucking love you. I do, I do love you. I've always loved you. I'd have to to put up with your furry ass." Roman turned in his arms and kissed him, arms wrapped loosely around Peter's neck.

"And here I thought you liked how furry I was." Peter grinned.

"I do.." Roman rubbed their noses together and pecked his lips. "How about I show you just how much?"

"No. No sex until you go to the doctor. You're cut off." Peter told him.

"Peter, that's not fair." Roman whined.

"You can stomp your foot too, it's not going to change my mind, sweetheart." Peter said gently. "Come on, no fits. I'll put you in time out."

"You are such an asshole." Roman growled.

"Yeah, I am. But you've known that, and you still put up with me." Peter smirked.

"I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your face." Roman threatened, without any real malice.

"Oh, you think you can, huh? You wanna try? I'm pretty sure I can take you, vampire boy." Peter smiled and kissed him again.

Roman was sure he was right, since another wave of dizziness hit. "Right now, so am I. Peter, can we continue this argument in bed?"

"We're arguing? I had no idea, I just thought I was negotiating with a spoiled toddler." Peter chuckled and helped Roman into their room and to the bed where he flopped down heavily on his back and groaned.

"Fuck you, wolf boy." Roman put his arm over his eyes.

"In all seriousness, Roman, please, for me..?" Peter crawled in beside him.

"Bringing out the big guns, I see. You bastard." Roman at least managed a laugh.

Peter grabbed his free hand and brought it up to his lips to kiss it. "Yes, I am.."

Roman moved his arm from his eyes and sighed. "What if I go, and they find something wrong?"

"Then they can work on making you better." Peter said, squeezing his hand.

"I don't want to go. I just don't want to." Roman sighed again and gazed over at Peter.

Peter shrugged. "No one wants to."

"Ugh, fine, how about if it doesn't stop in a day or so, I'll go in?" Roman offered.

"Roman.. no.. you're going in tomorrow." Peter told him.

"I don't want to, and you can't make me." Roman said quite seriously.

Peter snorted. "We've already established that I can. I mean, it's going to look really embarrassing having your younger sister carry you into the building that you own kicking and screaming."

Roman groaned. Yeah, Peter was right again. "Fine."

"Good boy." Peter kissed his fingers.

"Yeah, yeah.." Roman pulled up his shirt and rubbed a hand over his belly. "With my luck, I probably have a stomach tumor or some shit. I should be losing weight with how much I'm puking, yet, I'm somehow gaining it."

Yeah, Peter had noticed that, he hadn't said anything. He hoped that's not what this was, or anything close to it. He rubbed his hand over Roman's belly and nuzzled him. "It'll be okay, sweetheart."

Roman usually doubted that statement. He winced and rubbed his chest. "Maybe he can tell me why this is happening too." He pulled the shirt up higher. "Peter..? Be a doll, will you?" He purred, closing his eyes.

Peter merely stared for a moment. He almost wanted to ask if maybe Roman had been a girl at birth, and maybe Olivia did something to make him more male.. So, okay, Roman was really tall, and it's not like he was overtly feminine, but he was such a delicate boy.. so soft and, good lord.. Not that that would make him a girl, plenty of girls were anything but delicate, and plenty of males were certainly delicate. He had a working dick, one that wasn't too awfully porno massive, but average, and pretty, so pretty.. But none of that was the point here.. What he meant was that Roman was most definitely indeed a guy, so he couldn't possibly be what Peter was thinking he was because that didn't happen to those who were born male.. It was a silly idea that he could be.. But he kind of looked like maybe he was.. And there was the throwing up, the fatigue, the bit of a belly.. But he couldn't be.. Though Peter had never wore a condom with him.. It was silly, but Peter could swear Roman was pregnant.

No, that was impossible.. Then again, so had the milk/blood lactation thing been at one point as well..

"Peter..?" Roman asked, cracking open one eye, confused by the silence and Peter's hesitation.

Peter snapped out of his reverie. "Yeah, okay.."

"You okay?" Roman asked. "You're looking at me strange.."

"No, I'm just.. I'm just tired is all. It's okay.." Peter nuzzled a pec before kissing the nipple and sucking it into his mouth.

"Oh, fuck.. uhm.. I know we said no threesomes, Peter, but right now I wish there were two of you.." Roman giggled. He bit his lip and squirmed.

They would end up naked with Peter sitting back against the headboard, and Roman straddling his lap, rocking his hips back and forth as he took his cock to the hilt. This way, Peter could love on his chest while Roman fucked himself in his lap. Peter's hands were on Roman's hips and Roman's fingers were tangled in Peter's hair. Okay, so Peter had said no sex until after the doctor, but he had caved, what of it..

"Ah, fuck.. so big, Daddy.." Roman let out a breathy giggle. He let out a purred moan as Peter smacked him on the ass. It was even better when Peter's cock was inside it. "Ah, fuck yeah.. again.." He yelped when Peter smacked his other cheek and then grabbed ahold of both of them and gave a hard squeeze. "More.. Fuck yeah, you like my ass, Daddy..?"

Peter pulled off a nipple with a wet pop and licked across it. "Love your ass, baby.. You like Daddy's big dick fucking your little ass..?"

"Fuck yes.." Roman moved his hands to Peter's shoulders. "More.. Yes.." He cried out when Peter slapped his ass again, and went back to sucking on the abandoned nipple. "So good.. that's so good.. please.."

Peter lapped at the nipple a bit. "Like when I suck on your little tits, huh?" He gave it a few sucked kisses before switching.

Roman flushed and shuddered, tingling all over and throbbing. He really should be insulted.. right..? Why though? It was dirty talk during sex.. Also, it was Peter.. And fuck, it made him ache.

"You gonna answer me, baby..?" Peter's voice held amusement, and he licked up a nipple.

"Yes.. yes, Daddy.. please don't stop.. feels so good.." Roman rolled his hips, arching a bit and bearing down.

Peter took him from behind next, bent over the bed so he could spank him as he fucked him, swatting each cheek one after the other. "If you're a good boy tomorrow and don't fuss, I might take you over my knee when we get home later."

Roman turned back a bit to look over his shoulder at Peter, panting. "You fucking promise..?"

Peter ran his hands up Roman's hips and sides, stilling and rolling his hips against the upir's. "Fuck yeah, baby.." He pulled him up against him to cup each pec and rub them as he kissed his neck, starting to thrust again gently.

"I'll hold you to it.. I want the hairbrush.." Roman groaned, whimpering as his prostate was hit.

"Thought you liked my hand..?" Peter snuffled him. He even smelled different.. Not bad, he still smelled like Roman, but with something else underneath. He actually smelled really fucking good. So good..

"I do.. But I want the brush. I want you.. to fuck me.. with the handle.. when you're done.. Holy fuck.. Peter.." Roman whimpered as he was fucked harder, gasping when Peter suddenly bit down into his neck, latching on hard and breaking skin. And that's when he came, hard and untouched, his vision getting kind of blurry for a second.

Roman reached back to grab on to Peter's hair, giving a small tug and receiving a dangerous growl from the wolf. And seriously, if he could have, he would've came again. As it were, Peter was cumming inside him with another feral growl. He hadn't released Roman's neck yet. When he finally did, he lapped at the teeth marks and the blood that welled up within them.

"And here I thought I was the vampire.." Roman hummed contently.

Peter pulled out of him and inspected his neck. "Shit.."

Roman giggled and turned around. "You've never done that before.. Should bite me more often.." He purred, kissing up Peter's neck and running his hands up his back as his arms wrapped around him. "My big bad wolf.."

Peter wound his arms around Roman's waist, breathing him in. Yeah, wolf.. That was a claiming bite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my work, Roman's venom never affects werewolves, or Peter rather.. Yeah, this is definitely not for everyone, and I definitely understand that. Roman will be okay, but I can't help but have him panic every now and then. And to be honest, I felt bad for Miranda when it happened to her on the show, and I didn't even like her. In fact, she annoyed me and I could've did without her. But she certainly hadn't asked for it, it just seemed more normal since she's a chick, but still it wasn't her kid, and she wasn't a supernatural being. And yeah, I've destroyed the canon timeline, in here Peter came back to Roman a lot sooner. Also, Roman is definitely male.


	5. Keeping Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter manages to get Roman to go see Pryce, then later Roman makes Peter keep the promise he made last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consensual sexual non-discliplinary spanking, inappropriate hairbrush use, oral, playful Daddy kink and light roleplay..

It had been a mating bite. A claiming bite. It's not like he hadn't already had a claim on Roman, but maybe not an official one. Sure, Peter had bitten him before in various places, but never like that, and he had never broken skin like that. Roman would probably mock him if he voiced concerns on it, make more dog jokes. It's just, Roman had smelled so different, probably heightened by his arousal, though he had never smelled that way before, and Peter hadn't noticed before. And there was something different about him. It seemed surreal. The human in Peter still felt a little scared of things like putting a ring on Roman, but the wolf had decided to bite. To claim. To the wolf side of Peter, Roman had always been theirs.

None of this had made any sense. It was driving him crazy. He just wanted to know everything was okay with Roman and Nadia. Peter was worried, and he didn't like being worried where his family was concerned. He got Roman up and in the shower and ready, at least. Roman hadn't wanted to, and had wanted morning sex, but Peter wasn't giving in this time. He merely laughed when Roman childishly called him names and pouted at him viciously adorable.

Now Peter had hold of both of Nadia's hands, helping her walk in front of him in the living room. He gazed up at Roman as the other fixed his shirt. "You got something on your pants, babe. On the left cheek."

Roman groaned and looked back and down, arching his hip to try and see. "Shit. How in the world..? Ugh.." With kids there was always weird stains to be had in weird places. He sighed and went back upstairs to change his pants. "This whole thing is already cursed."

"No, it's not." Peter told him with a sigh.

Nadia gazed up at him with the cutest little look of concern on her face.

"Mama's overexaggerating." Peter said to her.

"I am not!" Roman called from upstairs.

Peter laughed and that made Nadia laugh with him. "Is that funny, huh?"

Roman checked his neck in the mirror, seeing that the bite was still there, scabbed over. It would have usually been about healed and gone by now. That was going to be awkward when Pryce saw it. Right now, his collar and a scarf would hide it. Not that he was embarrassed by Peter marking him. No, not at all. It actually made him feel kind of proud. So, he didn't give a shit who saw it. Who cared?

Roman still growled at Peter, glaring at him as he came back down the stairs. "You are a dick."

Peter shrugged, picking Nadia up so they could get her bundled up and all her stuff ready to go. "There are worse things I could be."

"And a pain in my ass." The upir retorted.

"Again, there are worse things I could be." Peter chuckled.

"Not the kind of pain in my ass I like either." Roman elaborated.

"Oh.. Well, if we don't get going then I'm not going to get to be the kind you like later." Peter teased.

"Oh, yes, you will. You promised. I'll make sure you keep that promise." Roman smiled a bit too mischievously and leaned forward to kiss his wolf before rubbing their noses together.

"Yeah, I promised, babe. Now come on, we need to get going." Peter said, kissing him again quickly. They both giggled as Nadia got frustrated with being squished between them and of their mushy stuff and tried pushing at Roman, squealing and babbling to fuss him out for it.

"Okay, sorry, sorry.." Roman took the baby and kissed her head. "Let's get you ready."

He giggled again when she distinctly said "no." She had been learning some words, and she had 'no' down perfectly.

They bundled the baby up and took her out to get her in the car seat. It was cold, it was always cold here. Roman shuddered and snuggled down into his jacket. Why couldn't being a supernatural being mean that he never had to be cold? He quickly got in the driver's side seat and closed the door as Peter buckled in their daughter. Peter had come out a few minutes earlier to start the vehicle and turn on the heat, so it was already nice and warm in the car.

At the Institute, Pryce was honestly surprised to see Roman with a baby. Roman demanded he be allowed to finish telling the story before he was interrupted. It was really awkward telling Pryce about how he thinks Nadia came to be. He left out some graphic details. Pryce had never knew how Roman had turned, all he knew was that Olivia had been apart of it, and Roman had killed her after. He never knew of the baby, that was supposedly Letha and Roman's baby.

"Roman, I am so sorry. I guess I always knew she was sadistic, but maybe I had not calculated the extent of that." Pryce had offered.

"Yeah, well, maybe no one truly did. I knew she was a bitch, but I would've never guessed she'd go that far." Roman thought of his mother and shook his head.

And now he had to tell him about his embarrassing little problem.

"It started a few weeks ago.. she wouldn't take any formula or food.. we tried everything.. Then it started, I started, uh.. started leaking.." Roman gave a vague motion to his chest and glimpsed down at it for a second before wetting his lips. "They were just tender and sore at first." He sighed and closed his eyes, opening them back slowly. "I can, uh, feed her, from my body.. It started out as milk, and then turned into blood.. I'm feeding her blood."

"You're lactating?" Pryce asked.

"Yes. Why the hell am I doing this?" Roman demanded, flushing. He held Nadia as she sat on the examining table, stroking her hair. She was busy gnawing on her teething ring, so she was content enough right now. Roman had the brief horrifying thought that her teeth would be coming in, and he wasn't looking forward to that for various reasons.

"Well, you being able to provide her with blood from your body wouldn't surprise me. The milk that it started with, however, that seems a little odd." Pryce observed, checking over the baby, who seemed fascinated by his examining tools, like the light pen and the stethoscope.

"Oh, the blood doesn't concern you, but the milk is just freaky? Okay.." Roman rolled his eyes.

"She's your child, which would mean she's half upir, the mother is no longer with us, and you're the other parent, that's all I meant." Pryce explained.

"Would I still be doing this if she were still here..? Would Letha be doing this if she were still here?" Roman sighed, looking down at the floor and not at Peter or Pryce. He focused back on Nadia, taking her hand down as she started to put her fingers in her mouth. He fetched her pacifier and stuck it in her mouth for her to suck on that instead.

Pryce shook his head. "I cannot tell you that. It's impossible to know. She seems like a healthy baby, at least. Certainly happy." He did some more tests, even doing a cheek swab. Then it was time to hand her over to Peter while Roman climbed up on the table.

Having Pryce check him over wasn't his idea of comfort, but he had Peter there with him. "I'm a guy, I shouldn't be doing this. It's embarrassing."

"It is strange, and unusual. But it shouldn't be embarrassing to feed your child." Pryce said gently, though it almost seemed scolding. And it still made Roman feel kind of guilty.

"It's not like that. I'm happy she'll feed, I wouldn't let her starve. I wouldn't deny her." Roman closed his eyes and rubbed them with his finger and thumb. "You don't think we could give her blood, or the synthetic blood stuff, do you?"

"It's probably better it come from you right now. Unless you're back on self medicating." Pryce said.

"I don't do that anymore. I wouldn't while feeding her anyway. I haven't even been drinking or smoking." Roman shot back quickly.

Pryce nodded. "Okay. Honestly, I have no idea why you'd be doing this without more observation, except that you are upir. It's not normal, but not out of the realm of possibility for your kind. I don't think you have anything to worry about, however."

"Are you going to tell him about you being sick?" Peter piped up, having been quiet and holding Nadia, the baby girl dosing off as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Roman sighed and told him about the fatigue and vomiting. This just lead to more of a check over and tests, blood work, urine, and the like. Pryce said he'd call when the results came back. Over all, Roman probably had nothing to worry about. It was unusual, but not life threatening.. Peter had nothing to worry about. But some worries were actually just beginning.

\--xx--

Peter was sitting on the couch flipping channels when Roman came down the stairs, took the remote and turned off the television.

"Hey, I was watching that.." Peter protested. But really, he hadn't been watching anything and didn't mind the interruption.

"And now you're not." Roman sat the remote on the coffee table, he handed Peter the plastic flathead hairbrush before unfastening his pants and pushing them and his underwear down. He then crawled across Peter's lap and wiggled around to get comfy. Well, it was Peter's lap, and he was always comfortable there.

"Are you fucking serious?" Peter asked.

"Yep. Baby's been fed and is asleep, and the help is off fucking each other." Roman said.

"The help is fucking each other?" Peter echoed.

"Apparently, whatever, I don't give a damn as long as they do what they're paid to do and stay out of my business, I don't fucking care. And I really don't want to think about that, I want my spanking." Roman spread his legs a little and wiggled against Peter's thigh.

"This is not how it's supposed to work." Peter teased, trailing his fingers over Roman's backside and up to the small of his back where his shirt rode up.

"You promised me. You said if I was good and went to the doctor that you would. I did my part, now do yours. It isn't punishment, Peter, it's a reward." Roman sighed impatiently. "I'll suck your cock when you're done."

Peter ran a hand over his ass and squeezed a cheek. "Can I cum on your face?"

"Yeah.. Cum wherever you want. You usually do." Roman smirked, folding his arms on the cushion and laying his head on them.

"Damn right I do." Peter drew back and slapped his ass hard with his hand.

Roman gasped and arched forward. "I want the brush."

"I'm just warming you up, sweetheart." Peter snickered, smacking him a few more times, alternating cheeks, making each more stinging than the last.

"Fuck.. harder.. tear into me.." Roman literally purred when Peter grabbed to his hair, pulling it and causing his head to raise back a bit.

"Don't make me gag you." Peter warned, tightening fingers in Roman's hair and gaining a whimper.

"Go ahead, have my mouth nice and ready for you.." Roman cried out at another harsh slap. "I mean, sorry, Daddy, please.." He panted, changing his tone and tactics.

Peter loosened his grip on Roman's hair and stroked his fingers through it. "Good boy.. What do you want?"

"Spank me.. Been so bad.. Make it hurt.." Roman whined, already achingly hard and probably leaking on the wolf's pants.

"Such a naughty little brat.." Peter hummed, continuing to smack all over Roman's ass, the luscious pale skin already tinting pink. Yeah, he was being a smartass, but it's not like he minded this, this wasn't a great burden of a job. Getting to play with the lovely boy's ass was always a pleasure. Really, it was perfect, so smooth and soft and round. He rubbed the palm of his hand over it before squeezing a cheek, digging nails into the fleshy area and then slapping the place hard.

How Roman panted and whimpered was the best part, all the little stressed sounds he made. "Use the brush.. please, Daddy.."

Peter swatted him one more time before picking up the brush, he ran the flat side across the pretty upir's flesh before drawing back and bringing it back down hard in the center.

Roman yelped and arched. "Oh, fuck.. more.." He cried out when Peter gave him more, smacking each cheek in rapid succession and making sure to cover every bit of skin. "Fuck yeah.. ohh, please.. Daddy.. fuck.."

When Roman tried to squirm away deliberately, Peter moved his arm across the small of his back and pulled him back into his lap, holding him down as he continued.

"Ah-ah, hold still.. You asked for it, now you're gonna be a good boy and lay here and take it until I'm finished with you.." The wolf taunted.

Roman shuddered and groaned. "Yes, Daddy.. oh, yes.." It was perfect, stinging and making his abused flesh ache, so beautifully painful and good. He had a safeword, Peter wouldn't hurt him just to hurt him, he trusted him.

"Good boy.. You cum and you're in trouble.. I mean it.." Peter warned.

"But, Daddy..?" Roman started to protest, because he damn sure wanted to cum soon.

"I mean it." Peter repeated, rubbing the brush over Roman's ass, which was a lovely shade of red. "You cum on my pants, and you're going to regret it." He punctuated each word with a smack.

"That's not fair.. I want to cum.. I need to cum.. Please let me cum, Daddy, I've been good.." Roman pleaded, arms now unfolded and nails digging at the couch cushion.

"No. Not until I say you can." Peter smacked under the curve of his ass and that just made Roman throb more.

"But I wanna cum in your lap." Roman growled, earning him more smacks. "Fuck.."

"Okay, but not like this.." Peter stopped with the spanking and spread his cheeks apart to rub a finger over his opening. Roman only splayed his legs wider and arched his hips. "Give me the lube under the cushion, it's under your head."

"Just use spit." Roman said.

"No. Give me the damn lube or you're not getting fucked." Peter examined the handle of the brush, it wasn't smooth like the others were, it had a rubbery thing for grip that had ridges or whatever, it would hurt to fuck him dry with it, and Peter wasn't playing that way.

Roman huffed. "You keep telling me 'no' and I don't like it!" His eyes snapped opened as Peter grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked his head back up roughly. He panted, seriously close to cumming.

"Give me the lube, sweetheart, or I'm going to stop and leave you to take care of yourself." Peter growled at him.

"Yes, Sir.." Roman reached under the cushion and got the bottle of lubrication out and handed it back to him. He smirked as Peter released his hair. He loved working the wolf up, it was sexy.

"That's better. Good boy." Peter squirted some of the lube on his fingers and worked on opening him up some with them first.

"If I cum, what will you do to me?" Roman groaned.

"Trust me, you don't want to find out." Peter smirked, fingering him a bit more before removing his fingers and applying some lubrication to the handle of the brush. He pressed the handle against Roman's pucker, pushing and working it in slowly to stretch him out. "That's it, open up that beautiful hole for me, sweetheart. Yeah, that's good.. Fuck, you're hot.."

"Fuck, Peter.. fuck me.. please.. harder.." Roman squirmed, trying to buck back up into the handle and having Peter hold him down. He was happy when Peter started slowly fucking the handle in and out of him, going a bit harder as he loosened up.

It was quite the conundrum, but probably his favorite one ever. He could cum and see what Peter would actually do to him, or he could mind and keep himself from cumming until Peter said it was okay.

"What will you do to me, if I cum..? Tell me.. Talk to me.." Roman panted.

"If you cum, I will put a cockcage on you and hide the key. I will also tie you up to the bed and leave you, coming in to fuck you every now and then, and not letting you cum for days.." Peter told him.

They both knew that, while Peter could put a cockcage on him and hide the key and not allow him to jerk off or cum for awhile, he couldn't leave him tied to the bed since he had to care for Nadia, but it still persuaded Roman from cumming right now.

"Do you want that, baby, huh?" Peter cooed, thrusting the brush handle in and out harder.

"Fuck.. No.. Daddy, no.. I'll mind.." Roman agreed.

"Thought so.." Peter removed the brush and nudged him to get up. "Come on, get on your knees in the floor." He unfastened his pants as Roman did so, the upir settling between his knees. He stroked his cock some as he wrapped fingers around the back of Roman's neck and urged him toward his crotch. "Come on, baby, want that beautiful mouth on my cock.."

Roman licked across the head as Peter held it up for him before sliding his lips over the head and down the shaft a bit, sucking at the salty sweet flesh. He took him as deep as he could and swallowed around his cock before bobbing his head. Roman hummed around Peter's cock and pulled off with a pop. "You taste so good.. Love your cock.." He swirled his tongue around the head before engulfing his dick again and sucking softly.

"Fuck, that's it, baby.. Just suck.." Peter grabbed to Roman's hair with both hands and started thrusting up into his mouth, fucking it roughly to Roman's delight. He pulled Roman off his cock a little while later when he felt he was getting close so he could jerk himself off over his face as he scooted forward on the couch.

Roman opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out and even letting his fangs slide out. He batted his eyes up at Peter, needing him to cum, since he needed to cum himself. But also, just because it was so fucking hot riling the wolf up like this.

"Ah, fuck yeah, good boy.." Peter groaned, painting the pretty boy's face with ribbons of warm sticky cum, some of which landed on his tongue and on those damn fangs, as well as on his cheek. Peter even managed to get some in his hair that he wouldn't tell Roman about just right yet. He watched as Roman curled his tongue back inside his mouth and swallowed before licking at his lips and fangs. "Should be taking pictures, damn.."

"You wouldn't fucking dare.." Roman smiled as Peter swiped the cum off his cheek with his fingers and stuck them in his mouth, feeding it to him for him to suck off and swallow. He repeated this until he had the most of it off.

"I'd keep them all to myself, sweetheart, I promise." Peter said. "You need a shower. Come on, get up here, take off your clothes."

Roman wasted no time in following that command, getting to his feet and kicking his pants and underwear the rest of the way off before raising the shirt over his head and tossing it to the floor. Peter grabbed to his hips and scooted back onto the couch as he turned Roman around and pulled him down into his lap with Roman's back against his chest. Roman squirmed around, happy on his throne as his legs were shoved spread apart flanking Peter's thighs. Roman lounged back against him as Peter wrapped one arm across his waist, the other's hand moving up his thigh before fingers coiled around his hard cock, jerking him too slowly at first.

"Harder, Daddy.. It hurts.. Make it feel good.." Roman purred. Oh, it did feel good, it felt wonderful just having Peter touch him and play with him.

Peter's fingers splayed across Roman's stomach as his other hand stroked his cock harder. "Yeah, I'll make it feel good, baby.. You like when Daddy plays with your cute little cock..?"

"Fuck yeah.. It feels so good, Daddy.. Can I cum now..? I wanna cum.." Roman was honestly too far gone at this point, tingling delightfully all over and feeling so amazing.

Peter nuzzled his neck before realizing that in this position, he was face to face with the mating bite. He licked across the teeth marks and kissed them before sucking at his neck. "Yeah, baby, you can cum.." He ran his hand up and down his stomach and chest before tweaking a nipple. "You gonna cum for Daddy, huh..?" He pushed the foreskin of Roman's cock down and rubbed circles over the head with his thumb.

Roman's hips bucked and he mewled, which Peter was delighted to hear. Peter curled his arm back around him to pull him back into his lap and hold him as Roman lost himself. "Yes, fuck.. Oh, god, fuck.. Peter.." It came out in a strained whine that seemed distressed.

Peter kissed his neck. "I'm right here, I got you.."

Roman reached back to card fingers in Peter's hair, feeling it build and build until it exploded and all he saw was white. Peter held him as he trembled in his lap, cumming hard over his fingers, and managing to get some on the coffee table to Peter's amusement. He held him and loved on him as he came down.

"You reached the coffee table. I'm impressed. Hey, we should make a sport of that." Peter chuckled, wrapping both arms around him.

Roman laughed and turned in his arms until he sat sideways in Peter's lap, one arm wrapping around the wolf's neck and running fingers through his hair. "I love you, you're so perfect.." He kissed him, stroking fingers down his face.

Peter smiled and took hold of his wrist to kiss his fingers. "Yeah, I'm pretty perfect.."

Roman snorted.

"Especially since I have you." Peter continued.

"Good save." Roman smiled and kissed him again.

They showered together afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have my Romancek kinks.. Roman may be my submissive, but he's pretty much in control of what he wants. I like when they're playful. I loved Pryce, and the way he worded things, and I cannot do that justice at all, lol.


	6. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman's more comfortable with feeding Nadia, but still isn't keen on wanting people to know.. Not even Destiny, who knows something they don't yet. Roman's still haunted by the ghosts of the past and is uncertain of the future being much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some angst and confusion. Uncertainty all around. And Roman's self-loathing, poor baby. Still cracky.

Roman wasn't a nervous basket case anymore while feeding his daughter. Sure, it had been weird and shit at first, but he was getting used to it now, it was just a daily part of life now. Besides, she was feeding, and was healthy and happy, and that's all that mattered. Maybe it was a bit embarrassing to think about anyone knowing, because they wouldn't understand. But then again, they wouldn't understand Roman being a bloodthirsty creature either, like they wouldn't understand Peter turning into a wolf on the full moon. Regular, so-called normal people would not understand them, or their family of monsters. They weren't normal, but so what?

Peter hadn't saw it as weird, as evident by him making fun of Roman at first, until he saw how upset it made him and how worried he was. And Pryce didn't see it as weird, as he had most likely saw and dealt with weirder and worse than a male upir lactating blood for his child. It still wasn't something Roman wanted to advertise to the world, especially full of those non-monsters that wouldn't understand, but he wasn't bothered by it personally anymore.

The vomiting still persisted, and on more than one occasion, Peter had came home to find Roman asleep on the couch with Nadia asleep on his chest as he held her. Peter loved walking in on those moments.

\--xx--

Destiny had came over, mainly to visit and see the baby, especially since she considered herself sort of like an aunt even if the baby wasn't biologocally Peter's. Roman didn't mind her coming over as much, and things weren't as strained between them. Destiny knew she couldn't keep Peter from Roman, and Roman wouldn't try to demand Peter not see his beloved cousin, so they both just dealt with each other and coexisted.

"Hey there, beautiful." She greeted Nadia as Peter held her, stroking back her soft dark hair and kissing her head. She cooed to the baby some more while Peter smiled.

Roman was almost afraid to come down the stairs at hearing Destiny in the living room. What if Nadia got hungry while she was here and he sprung a leak? He really didn't want to explain that to her, he didn't even want Peter explaining it to her. It's not like she wouldn't understand. She probably would understand better than anyone else. But it's just not something Roman wanted her to know yet.

"Have you guys been getting her to eat?" Destiny asked and Roman winced, tensing and listening.

"Uh, yeah.." Peter hesitated. "Well, Roman has.."

"Great! That's so good. So, how did he do it?" Destiny asked.

"Trial and error..?" Peter's reply sounded like a question, like he was unsure of how to respond. Roman appreciated him not just blurting it out, but knew Peter would not do him that way.

"What does that even mean?" Destiny snorted in amusement. "Ah, who cares? Long as he gets this little one here to eat."

Roman decided to come on down at that moment to find Destiny holding Nadia and bouncing her around as the baby giggled. He sighed as merely going down the steps seemed to wind him a bit, which wasn't normal for an upir, or even a human his age.

"Hey there, looky who's sneaking down the stairs." Destiny giggled at Nadia, and then suddenly stopped and stared at Roman for a bit, blinking and shaking her head. "Whoa.."

"Dee, you alright?" Peter asked, taking Nadia back as she handed her over to him.

She scanned Roman up and down as she came closer and circled the confused upir. "No way.."

"Dee?" Peter called.

"So, should I fucking congratulate you, or be upset that you haven't fucking told me yet?" Destiny asked, looking over to Peter.

"Told you what, exactly?" Roman asked, folding his arms.

"That you two were having another baby?" Now Destiny seemed confused.

Peter blinked. "W-what now?"

"We're not having another baby.. Who said we're having a baby? Who would even the mother be? I've been faithful. Peter..?" Roman gazed over to the just as confused werewolf and glared.

"Don't look at me like that, I haven't cheated on you." Peter said, bouncing Nadia a bit as she got fussy.

"So, you don't know..?" Destiny concluded slowly.

"Know what? What the fuck are you talking about?" Roman was getting defensive. Whatever Destiny was talking about was only reminding him of Nadia's conception and how he wasn't a willing participant in that.

Destiny held her hands up in defense. "Hey, it's okay, calm down, I'm not trying to upset you over this. I didn't know that you didn't know."

"Didn't know what? Who is the mother this time?" Roman demanded.

"Uh.. you.." Destiny replied, uncertain of how she should answer.

Roman glared at Peter. "You ass."

Peter shrugged. "What did I do now?"

"You said something to her about the thing, didn't you?" Roman accused.

"No. I haven't said anything you haven't wanted to be said." Peter denied. He really hadn't, and somewhere Roman probably knew that, but he was near panicky right now.

"Peter didn't do anything, or say anything." Destiny assured, placing her hands on Roman's stomach and humming, closing her eyes. "I was right. You're even showing."

Roman rolled his eyes. "That's rude." He stepped away from her. "It's probably water weight or a tumor."

Destiny shook her head. "Nope, you're pregnant."

Roman again glared at Peter. "You definitely said something! I can't fucking believe you!"

"What?! Sweetheart, no, I've not said anything about anything. I swear." Peter said.

"Roman, Peter hasn't told me anything, don't be mad at him. He didn't know, and you apparently didn't know, so how would he have said anything?" Destiny placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He knows about other things I don't want told." Roman huffed.

"Well, I don't know about those things, but I know this. It's okay, it's not common for male upirs, but it is possible. Some can conceive children to continue their bloodline. After Nadia, I thought you'd know that." Destiny said. "I'm sorry."

"Men can't get pregnant. I'm not.. I can't be.. No, I've already been.. Fuck.." He had already been lactating blood is what he didn't continue saying. Roman dropped his head to his hands and tugged his hair. "This is bullshit."

"After Nadia? Destiny, how do you think Nadia was conceived?" Peter asked, despite Roman's death glares continuing.

"How most children are conceived. Duh." She snorted.

"So, who do you think her mother is?" Peter inquired.

Destiny looked unsure. "Is this a trick question? I've always assumed the mother was Roman, and you were the father." She shrugged.

Roman knew Destiny didn't know that Nadia was Letha and his baby. She didn't know about her shady conception. Roman knew that Destiny had known Letha had been pregnant, and that Letha died in childbirth and it was assumed the baby died with her. Then Peter left, and when he popped back up in Roman's life, Roman had had a baby. Maybe it was a simple mistake. Peter knew all about it after Roman had told him, but Destiny didn't. And Peter had never told his cousin about it. It was possible that Destiny was simply confused.

"I just always figured she was your two's." Destiny said.

"Dee, Nadia isn't mine." Peter admitted. "Well, she is, but not by blood."

Destiny glanced between Nadia and Peter. "Could've fooled me. Well, who's the father?"

Roman flushed and looked down. He didn't want to explain it to her. He couldn't.

"Oh, you don't know the father." Destiny concluded with sympathy.

"I'm the father." Roman ground out.

"Oh.. Then who's the..?" Her eyes suddenly widened and she covered her mouth. "Oh, I'm so sorry.."

Roman tensed, guessing that Destiny had remembered Letha was pregnant and put two-and-two together, or maybe it had dawned on her or something. "It wasn't my fault."

"No, sweetie, it wasn't. You didn't know. You don't know. I'm so sorry, guys, I've said too much. I need to be going before I make it worse." Destiny shook her head.

"What're you talking about? Dee, tell me.." Peter asked.

"I can't divulge too much." Destiny replied.

"You've always been fucking cryptic with me. I don't like it." Roman snapped. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Destiny again shook her head. "I'm not even sure.."

"Sure about what?" Peter asked as Destiny left, saying a hurried goodbye as she did so. Peter looked back at Roman, stunned.

Roman growled. "What the fuck just happened?"

"I don't know." Peter stated.

"Your cousin is bat shit crazy." Roman shook his head.

Peter sighed. "No, she's not, she's just.. She's just weird sometimes.."

"Understatement." Roman huffed, gritting his teeth and raking fingers back through his hair.

"Roman.." Peter started, being interrupted when the baby started crying.

Roman shook his head again and took Nadia from Peter, carrying her up the stairs to go feed her.

"You could do that down here, no one's here to see." Peter called after.

Roman ignored him. Obviously he was okay with risking getting caught being spanked and being fucked in the living room, but not feeding the baby. But really, Roman probably just wanted to be alone. So, Peter let it be for a bit.

Roman let the thoughts swirl in his mind as the baby fed, they all almost seemed too surreal, but then again, so had this. Then again, once upon a time, werewolves like Peter existing seemed too surreal, and once upon a time, Roman turning into a vampiric creature seemed too surreal.

He wondered if Destiny was right, or if she was just fucking with him. It wasn't a secret she didn't like him. But what if she was telling the truth, and Roman was pregnant? Then what? He was holding Nadia with one arm, and moved his free hand down to rub over his belly under the baby's body.

Would it really be the worst thing in the world? It would be his and Peter's this time. Not that Nadia wasn't theirs, but she wasn't Peter's by blood, even if that didn't mean he loved her any less. Nadia was Peter's regardless. And if Letha were still alive, Nadia would still be Peter's and Peter would have never left and he and Letha would be raising the baby together, and Roman guesses he'd just had to fuck off and move on because him and Peter wouldn't be together since this couldn't be a triangle. He couldn't be apart of the equation, especially not like this. Peter wouldn't have wanted him anyhow if he still had Letha. Why would he?

Roman wondered what would Letha think of all of this? She'd be crushed to know what Olivia made him do to her, to know that Roman was the 'angel' that impregnated her. Would she rightfully hate him for it? Maybe not since Letha couldn't hate anyone, not even him, but he knew that she should hate him. Peter should hate him for it, but Peter didn't hate him for it. He didn't even blame Roman, Peter blamed Olivia. Roman had to keep reminding himself that it was all her fault and he couldn't have stopped it. The whole situation was fucked up, thanks to his mother. And while Roman didn't want to give up Nadia, and he didn't want to give up Peter, he would to have had Letha back alive. She hadn't deserved to die for this. She hadn't deserved what was done to her. Letha had to die for his mother's plans to come to life.. Roman had to die for his mother's plans to come to life.

He gazed down at the baby, who sighed and batted her little eyes before letting them close. If he was pregnant, she would have a sibling. At least someone to play with and grow up with.

He heard a light tapping at the door as it slowly opened. "Sweetheart..?"

"Come on in, Peter." Roman said, honestly thankful to be broken free of his thoughts.

Peter stepped on into the room with that. "I was wondering if I was in the doghouse, or..?"

"No, you're not in the doghouse. Should you be?" Roman sighed.

"I swear, I didn't tell her anything about this.." Peter motioned to Roman and Nadia. "Not one word. I've not even told her about you being sick. Roman, I wouldn't do you that way."

"I know, Peter. I'm sorry for freaking out. I could laugh it off, but it actually seems possible now, doesn't it?" Roman let out a shuddered breath and held the sleeping girl, rocking her.

"She could be wrong." Peter stood in front of the chair, wringing the end of his shirt in his fingers. "I mean, her gift isn't always perfect."

Roman raised his head to look at him. "What if she isn't?" He continued as Peter opened his mouth, but closed it again. "What if I'm pregnant? Could she be right, Peter? Could she?"

"I, uh.. I suppose it's fifty-fifty.." Peter replied.

Roman snorted dryly and got up to place Nadia in her crib before turning and leaving, fixing his shirt back right. Peter closed the door behind them and followed Roman to the room he shared with him.

"Roman, I.."

"Why don't you quit being a coward and tell me what you're thinking. Tell me how the fuck you feel. Talk to me." Roman had gotten choked up, voice watery, he wiped a stray tear from his eye.

"I just don't wanna upset you more, sweetheart." Peter said.

Roman gave a humorless laugh. "Little late for that."

"I'm sorry. Look, if you are, then you are. We'll have two babies and raise them. I'll love it and want it, same as I do you and Nadia." Peter hoped that would make him feel better. It wasn't like it wasn't the truth.

"And what if I'm not?" Roman asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Then you're not..? Uh, I thought you'd be happy if you weren't.. You're not happy with the feeding thing.. I mean.. you won't even feed her in front of others." Peter pointed out.

"It's none of their business. It's ours. I don't.. I don't really care anymore. It's not as bad as some other shit that's happened in the last fucking year alone. Or hell, in my whole goddamn life." Roman was crying softly and Peter's heart twisted. He wished he could take all those things away, especially him leaving Roman. "Except you, you're the best part of my life, you and Nadia, and Shelley."

"Roman, do you.. do you want another baby?" Peter asked almost cautiously.

Roman gazed up at him and wiped away more tears. "I don't know.. I.. I want one with you.. I wish Nadia was yours, could be yours."

"Nadia is mine, you're both mine, doesn't matter how shitty her conception was, I claimed her before Letha died. Had I known about Nadia, I'd came right back, I promise. Why didn't you call me? You had my number." Peter told him.

Roman shook his head, sniffling. "You didn't want me, and you left, so.. I just figured you were done with me.. Or didn't want the reminder of.."

"Roman.." Peter sighed. He wished he'd let that go.

"It's okay, Peter, I don't blame you for not wanting me, I don't blame you for Letha, or leaving me. I don't, not anymore." Roman averted his eyes. What did it matter anyway?

"Yes, you do. I don't blame you for that. I would too. Hell, I blame myself all the time. I didn't know you felt that way, you never told me." Peter shook his head.

Roman shrugged. "And how would that have went, huh? You chose her over me, it's okay."

Peter huffed. "Bullshit. You know what? I never bit her."

"What does that matter? You gave her a ring." Roman reminded.

"Yeah, I gave her a stupid fake ring, kid's stuff. We were kids, we're still kids. It didn't mean I was ready for marriage or anything." Peter sighed.

"Yeah, but you were ready to raise a baby with her. You told me you loved her." Roman stood back up and decided to find something fascinating about the shit on top of the dresser.

"I did love her, but maybe not in the way I love you. If you want a ring, I'll get you a ring, but I already gave you a promise." Peter told him.

"Right.." Roman snorted, turning back toward him.

"Right. That bite on your neck is a mating bite. You're claimed, you're mine." Peter pointed to Roman's neck and then to himself.

Roman blinked, touching to his neck. "You're fucking with me, and it's rude. It's not fair, Peter."

"No. I was looking at you strange that night cuz I was wondering if maybe you were pregnant.. And you smelled different.." Peter came closer, blocking him against the wall, not at all to Roman's discomfort. Peter snuffled at him. "You smell wonderful."

Roman shuddered as Peter pulled him close and breathed him in.

"I do want you, stop fucking telling me that I don't. You're mine, all mine." He growled.

Roman wrapped his arms around his neck, clinging to him. "All yours. I've always been yours." He kissed him. "I'm sorry, Peter, I'm just scared."

"I know. I'm right here, no matter what, I'm not going anywhere ever again. There's no reason to be scared." The wolf assured him.

But Peter may have been wrong there. Roman was scared. If he let himself actually be happy for this or be excited, it was liable to disappoint him. He just didn't think he could take many more disappointments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure exactly what the fuck I wanted Destiny to be talking about. I was trying to work around the canon of Nadia's conception, but I'm indecisive on what I wanted to do. Eh, it's still crackfic anyway. Destiny did seem sometimes unnecessarily cryptic to me, maybe it's a poke at that.


	7. Preggo Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman heads out to get a pregnancy test. Spoiler: it's positive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mpreg confirmed, of course.

It shouldn't have been so weird, jumping into a convenience store and grabbing a home pregnancy test. And yet, it felt like he was commiting a great crime. His heart raced as he went to the appropriate aisle, the pregnancy tests right by the condoms and lube, as if to say 'yeah, you should've used one of these first, buddy.' Roman could've very well used a condom with Peter, but he hadn't wanted to. They were both clean, and as a guy, he didn't think he should have to use one for pregnancy prevention. He scanned over the variety of products, wondering why there had to be so many different ones. He grabbed the most pricy one. When in doubt, go with the most expensive.. he guessed..

He grabbed a few more mundane items for it not to look too suspicious, or maybe to not get weird looks from the cashier. But really, it wasn't like anyone was going to look at him and know he was the one knocked up. They'd just think he was buying it for a girlfriend, or whatever. He didn't pay with the card that bore his last name, opting for cash. He didn't want that purchase on his bill, and he didn't want the cashier wondering who Roman Godfrey had knocked up in case they didn't recognize him from appearance alone.

The anxiety he felt while being rung up was incredible. And yet, it was bullshit. Why was he being anxious about this? He wasn't doing anything wrong, and he wasn't commiting a crime. It wasn't illegal for him to buy personal products, or pregnancy tests. He still felt he was about to hurl as the cashier grabbed the box that held the test and ran it across the scanner before tossing it into the bag as if it were of no importantance to her whatsoever. Roman felt silly then, because it was of no importance to her whatsoever. She hadn't cared what he was buying, she hadn't even gazed at the object, and she didn't look at him in any strange or knowing way. It was ridiculous. She took his money, gave him his change and receipt, bid him a good day and continued her business with the next people in line. Simple.

Roman still gathered his bag and held it like it was of some great conspiracy while he left. He had to get back home quick. Peter had the baby, and she was fine, he had fed her before he left to go retrieve the test, so she shouldn't get hungry on Peter and Roman shouldn't embarrassingly spring a leak in public. Even so, he had wrapped his chest with bindings, wore a black t-shirt, a black buttondown shirt, and his jacket zipped up. It was cold out, no one would second guess why he was bundled up.

He wasn't embarrassed by it happening because he was a guy anymore, his daughter was eating, he was being useful. But people still wouldn't understand why it was happening to a guy, they wouldn't understand what he was, what Nadia was, or what Peter was. They had never, and it left them in the center of persecution before, especially Peter. Some still believed he was a werewolf.. Peter was a werewolf, but they really didn't know shit about that at all, especially since the ones who believed he was a werewolf also believed he was a vicious bloodthirsty murderous creature, even if Peter had been cleared of all suspicion of the vargulf murders. Peter was not a vargulf, or a murderer. And he wasn't a bloodthirsty creature, as evident by the fact that Peter could be around Roman and Nadia (or anyone else who wasn't an immediate and dangerous threat) in his wolf form and not feel the need to attack them or hurt them. Peter could be around them in human form and not feel the need to attack them or hurt them. Peter would never hurt them in any form.

But some people still believed Peter was guilty. And some would even venture to the woods at night on full moons to try and prove Peter was a werewolf. Roman, Peter and Nadia had started heading off out of town during the full moon, to somewhere safe and private. Roman had bought up private and secluded wooded land specifically for Peter to roam during the full moon and neither of them worry about people- or another thing like what happened with Christina ever happening again. Roman even had a nice cozy house on said land surrounded by acres of woods. Roman and Nadia would stay in the house during this and sleep there, waiting for Peter to turn back into his human form the next morning and crawl in bed with Roman. Roman often thought of just completely moving them there permanently.

Point was, some people still wouldn't or didn't understand them. An upir, who needed blood to survive, the parent of a half upir child with possible powers who obviously needed blood, dating a werewolf who didn't need blood at all. They didn't need the villagers coming with pitchforks and torches. Sure, Roman had stooped to some questionable means of procuring blood at the beginning, some he's not proud of, like the thing with the leaches, and attacking that sleazy pimp guy in the motel, but he hadn't killed anyone, and he even paid them extremely well. The motel dude was probably still sore about that though.. But who the fuck cared, he rented girls out for sex acts (whether the girls were willing or not.)

Roman got home and headed upstairs quickly. "Hey, be upstairs." He called to Peter on his way.

"Hey, babe, you get what you need?" Peter asked from the living room, he was playing with the baby, giggling with her.

"Yeah." Roman replied back and headed to his room to strip off his extra layers and head to the bathroom.

Peter didn't know Roman had planned to get the pregnancy test. It wasn't a big secret, and he didn't feel the need to lie to Peter about it if asked or whatever, he just didn't say anything about it yet, especially out loud. Either way, it wasn't a big deal yet. Roman rummaged through the bag for the test and read the instructions. It wasn't complicated, just pee on the stick and time it. A plus sign would appear for positive, and a minus sign for negative. Easy and straight forward.

So, he peed on the damn stick and waited. The waiting was the hard part.

\--xx--

"I don't like when Mama hides things." Peter told Nadia, nuzzling her hair.

He had called Destiny back last night to find out some shit himself.

"Dee, were you serious tonight?" Peter had asked.

"Yes, Peter, I'm serious. I'm sorry if I upset you guys, that wasn't my intention, I was just surprised." She said.

"So were we. You're sure, you're not just trying to play a joke on him.. or me..?" Peter inquired further.

"No. No, Peter, no." She sighed and gave a dry laugh. "If I wanted to play jokes, I could do a better fucking job than that.. Is he okay?"

"Yeah.. It's just.. He reacted a little differently than I would've ever thought.. It's just, if he turns out to not be pregnant, he's going to be upset." Peter divulged.

"And you?" Destiny asked.

"I might be too." Peter sighed. "Are you sure you're not wrong?"

"I'm sure, Peter. I'm not wrong. He's pregnant. Congratulations, I guess." Destiny confirmed.

"Okay. And what were you meaning about Nadia..?" He tried.

"Oh, Peter, I can't hear you, you're breaking up." She didn't even try to make it sound like he was like some would by crackling paper or whatever into the phone speaker either.

"No, I'm not. Stop that. I know what you're doing.." Peter warned. "Destiny?"

"Can't hear you, you're fading out. Goodbye." She then just hung up.

"Destiny..? Don't.. fucking hang up on me.." He sighed. Whatever it was, or had been, she didn't want to talk about it. Peter had no idea why she was like this. She'd see things, or know about something, and wouldn't tell about them, or she would hide it. It didn't make sense to him why she did that.

\--xx--

Roman watched the stick closely as he sat on the toilet lid and it sat on the vanity of the sink, like if he took his eyes off of it, it would disappear. He took a deep breath and briefly checked the time on his watch. Time was up according to it. There was a panicky feeling rising in his stomach and he rubbed his belly, looking down at it. Could there really be something growing inside of him? A tiny person growing inside there?

He sighed and came closer to the test, peering over at it, breath catching in his throat.

It was positive. He picked it on up to stare at it closely and make sure. He covered his mouth and stiffled a small embarrassing sound, tears forming in his eyes. What was it that he had heard once, that these things give out false positives all the time, or was it false negatives?

That was when there was a small scratch-like tapping at the door, which was Peter tapping on it with his nails. "Roman, sweetheart?" The door wasn't locked so he slowly turned the knob and peeked inside. "Hey, you okay? Is everything alright?" He pushed the door open further, holding Nadia on his hip as she contently sucked on her pacifier, her little fingers twisted in his hair.

Roman straightened up and held the test out. "I, uh.. I got a pregnancy test.."

"Yeah, I see that. And?" Peter urged.

"It's positive." Roman's lips twitched into a brief small smile and he got up and came closer to Peter and Nadia, showing him the test. "I'm pregnant. We're gonna have another baby." He smiled.

Peter had stared at the test for a moment, before turning shining blue eyes up to Roman. "Are you serious?"

Roman's smile momentarily faltered before Peter echoed his smile and he felt relieved. "Yeah.. If it's not wrong."

"Holy fucking shit.." Peter laughed, reaching up to wrap fingers around the back of Roman's neck and drag him into a kiss.

Roman felt a lot better after that and wrapped his arms around both Peter and Nadia. He rested his head against Peter's and they allowed themselves a moment of happiness, laughing and hopeful.

"I can't believe it." Peter said as Roman took Nadia to cuddle her. She seemed all but unimpressed, which made Roman giggle. The wolf inside of course huffed, like 'I already fucking knew, you idiot.'

"You're going to have a baby brother or sister." Roman told Nadia, who took out her pacifier long enough to press a full mouth kiss to Roman's cheek before sticking the pacifier back into her mouth. "Ooh, slobbery, thank you." Their family was going to be bigger.

\--xx--

It was 20 degrees today, which was warm compared to yesterday. Yesterday had been 13 degrees, and it had snowed considerably last night. Roman had got up to feed the baby and after that took one look outside and noped out of going out today for any reason whatsoever. The snow was beautiful, laying thick and glistening on the ground, untouched and not yet stomped through or messed up. But Roman could admire its icy beauty outside the windows from inside his nice warm house while sipping coffee and in his pajamas.

He wouldn't even let Peter try to go out to work today. He wanted him here with him at the house. They went back to bed while Nadia was still down, staying curled up under soft warm covers. Peter wasn't going to complain about it or argue him on it. He had no work yesterday, so it didn't matter. Staying with Roman in his nice cozy bed was preferable to going out in that mess. That didn't stop his boss from calling and demanding he come in.

Roman had woke up to Peter on the damn phone and wasn't too happy, grumbling about what an inconsiderate jackass the guy was.

"I know it's bad out there, which is why I can't get out. They haven't shoveled the drive yet. Pretty sure they can't. It's iced over." Peter told his boss.

Roman took the phone. "Listen to me, you piece of shit.."

"Roman.." Peter groaned in warning.

"I don't fucking care. We can't get out. Do you know who you're talking to?" Roman continued.

Peter rolled his eyes. Did he seriously just use the 'do you know who I am' cliche?

"Look, buddy, I don't care who you are? If you're who I think you are, you should be rich enough to afford someone to plow your damn drive." The man said over the line.

"Hear that, Peter, this asshole thinks I'm as cruel as he is to have people come out and work in these conditions." Roman sighed. "Look, he's not coming in, get over it." He just hung up after that and tossed the phone.

"Hey, that one's mine.. You probably just got me fired, you know." Really, Peter didn't give a shit.

"Nah, I wouldn't worry about it. He won't fire you if he knows what's good for him." Roman yawned, rolling over and snuggling into his pillow.

"I can't believe you sometimes.." Peter shook his head and cuddled up back up behind Roman, nuzzling the back of his neck.

"Had you rather go out in that shit and work?" Roman asked.

"Hell no." Peter yawned, rubbing a hand over Roman's belly subconsciously.

That didn't go unnoticed by Roman, who hid a smile into his pillow, shamelessly pleased. "Well, stop fucking complaining then. I wanna get some more sleep before Nadia wakes up."

Peter responded by snoring.

"Knew you'd see it my way." Roman snuggled back down against his pillow and drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I too had rather stay in bed with Roman than go out in those conditions.. Or any conditions. It may be my top fantasy.


	8. Icy Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Peter enjoy a lazy day inside while it snows outside. And Pryce and Destiny try to come to their own conclusions about Roman's situation and Nadia's parentage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some domestic nonsense, smut, and some cold stuff.

The snow was very beautiful, Roman thought as he gazed out the window, wiping the fog off the glass before placing his hand back against it. Of course, it didn't do any good to wipe the window since his panted breath was just steaming it up again. It's not like he could just stop breathing, he tried that and started to feel lightheaded. He was delightfully dizzy enough as it was. His cock touched the cold glass and he gasped, bucking back against Peter's hips.

Peter giggled behind him, pressing flush against his ass and rolling his hips. "Is that cold?"

"Fuck yes, it's cold." Roman was hot right now though, so hot.

He was glad there really wasn't anyone outside to see, no one could just walk by and see him from their bedroom window anyway, unless they were trespassing. He doesn't know why anyone would want to do that in this weather, so he figured they were alright. He doesn't know how Peter got him to do this. He had him stripped naked, the palms of his hands pressed against the window, his legs spread and back arched like he was being frisked. And well, he was, at least in a good way. The curtains were wide open and he could see outside. The snow was falling lightly right now, adding even more icy powder to what currently covered everything in a dusting of glistening white.

Peter was thrusting in and out of him again, his cock stretching and massaging Roman's inner walls so perfectly that not much else mattered. Peter's hands grabbed tightly to his hips, nails digging into the soft pale skin, and Roman hoped he left bruises.

"Fuck yeah, that's good.. Oh, fuck.." Peter leaned back to watch his cock as it slid in and out of his pretty mate, loving the look of his hole stretched around him. Roman smelled so good when he was aroused, and that in turn drove Peter crazy. He growled, pressing back up against him, giving short, hard and deep thrusts against that lovely plump ass.

Roman found himself pushed forward even more, his cheek pressing against the cold glass. It felt nice on his hot skin. He may have had it too warm in the room. He felt Peter's hands move around to his front, trailing up and down his chest and stomach, touching him, fingers caressing him.

"Peter, please.. harder.. fuck me.." He panted, starting to move his hand down to stroke himself.

"Keep your hands on the glass." Peter snarled close to his ear, causing Roman to shudder.

"Touch me yourself then.. Peter, please.. it hurts.." Roman pouted, fingers squeaking against the glass.

Peter was nibbling at his shoulder and his neck. Roman's hips pressed forward again and he hissed as the head of his cock touched the icy window again. Peter held him there this time for a second or two as he tried to squirm away from it. It wasn't bad, he was so hard and aching and hot, it kind of felt good. It felt electric and every nerve was on fire. When his nipples brushed against it, it was painfully wonderful.

"Fuck, Peter, it's cold.." Roman whined, wanting to press closer into it and simultaneously arch back away from it. "Peter.."

His dick was being mashed against the cold window now and he shuddered. He was certain his cock was rubbing off more of the fog, and there was probably precum smeared on the glass as well. Roman was also glad any neighbors couldn't spy, he had picked this place specifically for that reason. Peter took a little bit of pity on him and moved back some to tug Roman's hips back away from the window.

"Ah, I'll warm it up for you, sweetheart.." Peter wrapped his fingers around Roman's cock, stroking him slowly. The other hand's fingers splayed across his stomach, holding him, possessing him. "That feel better, baby..?" His voice was breathy in his ear.

"Fuck yes.. harder.. make me cum.." The window was so cold, Roman was surprised he hadn't managed to make it crack with how hot he was.

"But I'm not done with you yet.." Peter held his dick, wiggling it a little and playing with it like it was a toy. Then he was moving his fingers up to push the skin down and drag his nails over the head.

Roman keened and attempted to buck back, getting a groan from the other male, who was just using his ass at the moment. Roman whimpered as Peter pressed his cockhead against the cold window, moving it back and forth across the glass to torture him. Then he was jerking him off, rubbing him harder this time, but still keeping the head of his cock aimed at and close to the glass, letting the tip touch it every little bit. Between that and Peter angling his thrusts to hit his prostate, Roman was cumming on the glass in no time. He wasn't even sure he was saying anything intelligent or coherent, just babbling nonsense and muttering whimpered cries.

"Fuck yeah, baby.. let go.." Peter grabbed back to his hips, pounding into him harder as he chased his own orgasm, he wasn't far behind as Roman's walls clinched around him, milking his cock as he came inside of him. "Oh, fucking Jesus shit.."

Roman was still drunk off his climax, but was happy when Peter pulled out to let him up. "Can I get dressed now?" He turned to face Peter, giggling and stretching.

"No. I'm gonna keep you naked all day and use you whenever I wish." Peter wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close.

Roman looked over at his cum splattered against the window, arms wrapped around Peter's neck. "I don't know if that's a good idea."

Peter mock pouted. "Party pooper. Come on, let's get cleaned up.. We may need to wipe that off the window before it freezes and becomes a cumsicle."

Roman snorted and took his hand to lead him to the bathroom.

A little while later, they were dressed. Roman stuck to black pajamas and Peter a pair of jogging pants and an old t-shirt and flannel. The cum had been cleaned, or more-or-less scraped off the window.

\--xx--

Pryce studied the results a tenth time. He was certain his findings were correct, but they were impossible. Granted, in his lifetime, especially during his time with the Godfrey Institute, he had seen things become a reality when they really shouldn't be able to be. He had bore witness to miracles of science. He had himself created miracles of science. But this was just peculiar. It wasn't that he found the findings offensive, but Roman might. He wasn't sure he wanted to share the results of his testing with the testy upir. But what choice did he have? He had to let him know, no matter how worried he was about how Roman would take the news. Pryce had to remind himself that Roman was not Olivia.

Besides, if the findings were true, then Roman needed to know about it to prepare accordingly. It wouldn't be fair to not let him know what the tests uncovered. Of course, Pryce still wanted to do some research of his own first. It was an old myth that male upirs could carry children, but it hadn't been a proven or a studied one, he hadn't even known any male upirs very well, not like he had Roman. But Roman had almost been like a nephew to him, and Shelley was like a niece. It's not like he wanted to make a science experiment out of him like others would argue he had of Shelley. Although, Shelley had mattered a great deal to him, not just to his research and his work. He also did care about her safety, health and well being.

So, he sat about looking into that so-called myth, finding that there may be some truth to it. He wouldn't really know what he was dealing with until he could examine Roman again, at least do an ultrasound. Pryce briefly wondered if it would be best to speak to Peter first about this probability, maybe he could soften the blow or the shock. Roman, he knew, would not want to be a lab rat for any experimentation.

Pryce couldn't even argue with himself that this was a great scientific find. At least not for the world anyway, though maybe for the study of the upir species in his research. If, of course, Roman would agree to allow him to study him a bit, run some tests maybe so he could find out more. He was interested in how this was possible. Of course Roman wouldn't want this advertised, he was ashamed of the lactation as it was, so he most definitely wouldn't want this to get out. It most certainly didn't have to.

It wasn't like Pryce didn't understand. People in this town were so narrow-minded, they'd most likely not take too kindly to a male being pregnant at all. It would seem unnatural to them, wrong, an abomination against God. Well, here at the Godfrey Institute, they dealt with and even created abominations against God all the time. It was business as usual.

Roman would at the very least have to have checkups to ensure that everything was going alright.. Unless Roman wanted to terminate it..

Pryce soon had the lab results back on Nadia Godfrey and read over them, and then a second and third time. The findings weren't what he anticipated at all. And well, wasn't that just interesting? He had more digging to do. Some things just weren't making any sense.

\--xx--

Meanwhile Destiny had been doing her own means of research on the subject. Her means included lite spell work, crystal gazing, physic meditation and such. Usually her means of seeing were more bloody and macabre, but she wasn't going that extreme. She was doing it for Peter. Peter was family, Nadia was family.. And Roman..? Well, might as well say Roman was family too since Roman was probably going to be her cousin-in-law soon, especially since her dumbass cousin had bit him. Fucking werewolves.

She was glad Roman had that new house out in seclusion that they all started staying at during the full moon because she could just imagine Peter not wanting to leave his little family this time since he knew Roman was pregnant. She could imagine the worrisome wolf just pacing outside around the perimeter of the house, viewing every critter and insect that moved as a possible threat. Fucking werewolves.

She smiled. That last thing was actually a very cute thought.

She knew it drove Peter crazy when she couldn't tell him whole truths. She wanted to this time, she just wasn't entirely sure yet what she was getting. She was trying to figure that out. What she did know was that Nadia was Roman's and Peter's, she just didn't know how. Nadia hadn't been conceived normally or even naturally. Roman hadn't carried her, not like he was carrying this one. And Destiny wasn't dumb, and she hadn't been blind, she didn't remember Roman ever being pregnant or showing during that time. Roman hadn't been pregnant, but Letha certaintly had been. She remembers Letha being pregnant and Peter being excited and prepared to raise a baby with her, a baby that wasn't his. They hadn't known the baby's father. Destiny had got a nagging sick feeling when Roman said that he was the father, that maybe Nadia was indeed Roman and Letha's child, even though she didn't know the specifics of that suspicion. She figured that that's what Peter and Roman must think, that Nadia was Roman and Letha's baby, but they were wrong. Letha had been pregnant, and had died in childbirth, but Nadia wasn't her missing baby.

It wasn't making any sense. Where did Letha's baby go? Where did Nadia come from? Babies don't just appear out of thin air, even if those babies were adorable monster babies.

She knew Peter needed to know. He needed to know that Nadia really was his. Maybe she could go have a nice normal and calm conversation with Peter and Roman and they could exchange knowledge about this and maybe figure it out..?

Yeah, right, a nice normal and calm conversation with a moody ass pregnant fruit bat, hah.

Eventually it would have to be done, but with the snow being as bad as it was currently, it was a good excuse for it to be put off until later.

\--xx--

It was a lazy day, they spent it playing with Nadia and watching tv, which now consisted of a bunch of kiddie movies that Nadia took a vague enough interest in, but wouldn't pay any attention to.. that is until someone tried to turn it off. And when they did such a wretched thing, she'd squall and fuss them out in her own way until they left it alone on the silly cartoon. Peter found this hilarious, since it was usually directed at Roman for trying to put something less mindless on.

"Mama, quit." Peter chided playfully.

"Twit." Nadia repeated, making Peter laugh harder at how the word 'quit' came out.

Roman smiled. "Okay, okay, I'll quit. I was just going to put in the other monster one. We've seen this one twice now."

"And we'll probably see it a hundred more times." Peter snickered. "We'll know it by heart soon."

Naturally Nadia lost interest and went back to her blocks. Roman decided to just leave it alone. He'd put Monsters Inc on tomorrow.

"I already do. It's her favorite right now." Roman sighed. He was already tired of Hotel Transylvania.

Peter then started on dinner as Roman fed Nadia and got her down for a nap. Roman loved his little girl, but he was glad she was taking a nap now. She had been slightly cranky, and it wasn't that she was particularly bad today, just fussy. And during feeding Roman discovered why. He was back to dreading it.

Roman came back down to the kitchen, rubbing his chest. "Well, she has her first and second tooth."

"She cut two?" Peter asked, stirring something in a pot.

"Yeah, and I think she has another coming through as well. She was rough. Oh, they hurt. She used me as a teething toy. I think she broke skin." Roman pouted, lifting up his shirt to examine the damage.

Peter shook his head and turned a dial on the stove, removing the spoon from the pot and putting it aside. He stepped closer to the upir to investigate. "Well, there's some redness, but I don't think she broke skin."

"I am not a chew toy.." Roman sighed and Peter grinned brightly. "Not even for you."

Peter scoffed. "Bitch, you lie too much." He teased.

Roman shrugged. They both knew he was lying, Roman loved being bit by Peter and nibbled on by Peter. But that didn't make him a chew toy.

Peter kissed him. "She doesn't know any better, sweetheart."

"I know that she doesn't know any better, and that she's just a baby. But it's still not comfortable." Roman groaned as Peter tweaked one nipple, lightly rolling it between his fingers. "How long on whatever you're cooking?"

"About 30 minutes on the potatoes." Peter backed up, tugging Roman along with him as he sat down in a chair, Roman straddling his lap and removing his shirt entirely.

Roman let out a sigh of relief as Peter's lips wrapped around the nipple that got the worst of it and began sucking softly. "She's going to get more and more teeth.." He whimpered, raking fingers through Peter's hair. "Oh, god, that's good.." It wasn't as much sexual as it was just relaxing as Peter kissed, licked and sucked. "And with the blood, she may start to bite. I don't want to lose a nipple."

Peter pulled back with a wet kiss. "I'm sure it would just grow back. Remember when you sliced a piece of your pinky off? It grew back."

"Yeah, that was just freaky. That was only a small piece though. I really don't want to find out about larger pieces, Peter." Roman sounded stressed.

"Shh, it's okay. Calm down, sweetheart. I'm sure she won't hurt you." Peter ran his hands up Roman's back, pulling him closer. He used his tongue to circle his nipple before lapping at the hard pink bud.

"She wouldn't mean to.. Suck harder.. But don't bite.." Roman was rocking his hips in his lap, voice already breathy.

"I thought you said they hurt?" Peter kissed his neck.

"They do. That's why I need you to do it harder.." Roman lightly tugged his hair. "No, wait, I got a better idea.." He dismounted and hurried to the living room, coming back with lube.

Peter was already getting his jeans unfastened. "Put the potatoes on simmer."

Roman didn't have time for a lot of prep.. Or well, he had the time, he just didn't have the patience. He merely stripped off his bottoms, slicked Peter's cock and sat down on it, fucking himself roughly in the wolf's lap while Peter's mouth worked its magic. It hurt a little as Peter's cock stretched his inner walls, having not been opened up with fingers first. But it was nice, those little sharp stabs of pain shooting out through every nerve.

It had been just a quickie, they both came and Roman redressed while Peter fixed himself up and went back to dinner.

"I wish we could order a pizza. I wish we had the ingredients to make a pizza." Roman said, still rubbing his chest. It wasn't as sore anymore, but there was still a dull throb. At least he healed quick.

Peter was busy finishing up. "We'll have to wait till the snow clears."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Roman groaned, pouting.

Peter hid a snicker. "Sorry, babe. Get the plates and stuff, will ya?"

"Yes, Daddy." Roman grumbled and got up to do that.

"Keep sassing me, baby boy, and you're gonna be in trouble." Peter teased.

"Ooh, you promise?" Roman purred.

They ate in a comfortable silence.

Afterwards they curled up on the couch to watch tv that wasn't a kiddie movie. Peter had brought them both hot chocolate.

Roman snorted, cupping the warm mug in both hands. "I'm not a little kid, you know."

"You're never too old to enjoy hot chocolate on a cold winter day. Try it, you've never had anything like mine." Peter nudged him.

"I've never had anything like you, period." He said, breathing in the scent of chocolate. It smelled delicious.

"Nope, I'm one of a kind." Peter smirked.

"Understatement." Roman smiled, shook his head and took a small tentative sip, eyes widening. "Oh, god.." He took another, careful not to burn his tongue. "That's fucking amazing. What do you do to it?"

"It's my own little secret." Peter grinned, taking a drink of his own.

"Whatever. It is good though." Roman buried his nose back in the mug.

"Knew you'd like it." Peter said.

After he was finished, Roman cuddled into the wolf's side, shivering a little and seeking warmth. "Gonna have to turn back up the thermostat. The temperature has dropped." He checked the weather on his phone. He could just watch the news, but he was still squeamish about the news in general after the vargulf business. He was afraid he'd turn it on and see that the killings had started back up. It was pathetic and irrational, but he felt that he might accidentally jinx it by merely turning on the damn news, and he didn't want that. He had it on a ball game instead, mindlessly watching that.

Nadia woke up soon anyhow. As soon as Peter brought her into the living room, the tv just turned itself back on Hotel Transylvania. Roman sighed and went to turn up the heat. Every time he peeked outside, it seemed to be getting worse. Now that night came so damn early, it was colder without the sun. He liked the night, he really did, but the cold was irritating. He felt maybe he was feeling so off because of the pregnancy. Maybe. The wind was blowing the snow sideways now as it continued to pepper down outside. He hoped this didn't go on for days. Not that today was bad, or anything. No, today wasn't bad at all. He got to spend the day with Peter and Nadia and be lazy. Considering that, he'd be alright if they couldn't get out of the house for a week, they had enough food and stuff. As long as he had Peter, he was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nadia was supposed to be Roman and Letha's baby, but I still kinda think the baby they got looked like Roman and Peter's love child, even if that was impossible. So, I'm just making that so, cuz I want to, no matter how lame.


	9. Speculation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The snow has kept them in for 3 days, until it finally lets up and they can go out to play in it, mainly Peter. Then Destiny shows up and they discuss what they know and what they speculate about Nadia's conception, and Letha's pregnancy and death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of rape, forced pregnancy, and forced incest.

It was three days before the snow had let up. Roman had enjoyed being couped up with his lover and their daughter, but on day three he was ready to just open the door and shove Peter outside, snow or no snow, ice or no ice. Being kept in for so long meant he was bouncing off the walls, and it really wasn't his fault, cabin fever was tough for a normal person.. but Peter was also a werewolf, and the closer to the full moon he got, the more restless he became. Usually for Roman this would mean any energy got taken out on him, which he anticipated and enjoyed.. But since Peter knew Roman was pregnant now, he hadn't been as rough as Roman would have preferred. He was still possessive, and still liked to bite, and that was good enough for now.

Roman came downstairs from getting Nadia fed to find Peter standing at the door, gazing out into the snow and pawing at the door forlornly. "Are you literally scratching at the door and whining?"

Peter glared at him for a second, but then shook his head and closed the door. "At least it's stopped snowing."

"It's supposed to warm back up and melt, and then you can go back to work and get the fuck out of my hair." Roman sighed.

Peter sighed as well, grabbing him by the hips and pulling him close. "Roman, it's not that I want away from you and Nadia.. But if this shit doesn't let up by the moon, and we can't get to the cabin or some wooded area, I don't know what I'm gonna do."

"We'll get out of here, one way or another." Roman wrapped his arms around Peter's neck. "Even if I have to dig us out."

"Now that I'd like to see." Peter smiled and kissed him.

"Maybe we should head on to the cabin when we can. Least if we were stuck up there, you'd already be there." Roman nibbled on his bottom lip.

"Yeah, I really don't want to roam the neighborhood. It's not cuz I think I'll hurt someone. But someone might see me, and be all 'aah, a wolf, kill it'." Peter said dully. "And I'm sure you don't want me to turn in the house."

"Well, you can be messy, and I'd rather not find poop in my shoes." Roman snorted.

Peter rolled his eyes. "You're not funny or clever." He rubbed their noses together.

Both of them knew that if Peter turned in the house, he'd merely spend all night restlessly pacing the damn halls, guarding Nadia and Roman from invisible threats. Roman never had to worry about Peter being around them as a wolf and harming them. Peter would never hurt them. But Peter still needed that one night to roam free, it wasn't fair to keep him couped up on that night.

\--xx--

Later it had cleared up enough that Peter could at least get outside and play in the fucking snow.

Roman held Nadia at the door as they watched Peter. "See the snow."

Nadia repeated the word 'snow' sounding like "No." 'Snow' without the S, but not sounding like 'Now.'

"Yeah, it's pretty. Dada's making a snowman, see?" Roman pointed out.

Nadia made a cooing sound and reached out, fingers opening and closing and grabbing at air.

After he got her down for a nap, Roman bundled up and braved going outside to speak with Peter. "Hey, aren't you ever coming back inside? It's cold." He huddled into his jacket, nose already numb, the chill in the air freezing his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Peter took another drag on his cigarette before blowing a cloud of smoke into the air.

Roman sighed, kind of wishing he had one. "That has got to be the most pitiful snowman I've ever fucking saw." He chuckled, breath coming out in little puffs of white.

"Yeah, well, he's melting. I think I should put the poor guy out of his damn misery." Peter tossed down the cigarette to extinguish the rest of it in the snow before digging into what should be the snowman's head to gather up some of the icy powder.

"Yeah, you go on and do that. I'm going back in." Roman said.

"Okay, babe, I'll be in in a little while." Peter replied, waiting until Roman nodded and turned to head back toward the house.

Roman yelped at the feeling of the cold wet and hard splat on the back of his jacket and his neck. What the..? Did Peter just seriously pelt him with a goddamn snowball? And after he had turned his back? So dirty! He turned and glared. "Peter?!" He even stomped his foot in the snow.

Peter was laughing. "Sorry, babe, I couldn't resist." He shrugged.

"Yeah, right!" He pouted. And honestly that pout radiated enough heat to melt at least half the snow in their yard.

"I was powerless to resist." Peter snickered. "You gonna do anything about it?"

Roman narrowed his eyes. He was going to do something about it. That something was tackling Peter into the damn pitiful snowman. Roman wasn't laughing though when Peter grabbed a handful of snow to smoosh against the side of his head. Roman literally let out a squeal as Peter rolled him over to his back in the snow, kissing his cold lips.

"How about a quick game of freeze tag?" Peter chuckled, only half struggling with Roman as he squirmed under him.

"Peter, you asshole.." Roman shoved him off and made for the house, squealing as Peter gave chase. "No, no, no.." He giggled as he was caught.

They played like that for awhile, chasing each other, tackling each other, and pelting each other with poorly made snowballs, laughing and having fun.

Roman was tired and frozen, but he felt good, he was happy. He was even happier to get inside, take a warm shower with his wolf and get dressed in warm clothing. Peter got him some more hot chocolate.

\--xx--

The next day, the snow had cleared up considerably and they started packing up to head to the cabin. Peter was a little surprised when Destiny knocked on the door.

He motioned for her to come inside and she followed. "Dee..? What's up?"

"I need to talk to you and Roman." She said seriously.

"Okay.. Just, uh.. he's feeding the baby. What about?" He went to fetch her a drink.

"Nadia." She sighed, sitting on the couch.

"Oh, are you ready to explain to me what you meant?" Peter handed her the bottle.

"Yes, and no. I have questions." She popped it open and took a long drink.

Roman came down the stairs at that moment, rubbing his chest and wincing. "Peter..? She broke skin this time.." He whined.

"We have company, sweetheart." Peter announced.

Roman had saw that, stopping short and feeling awkward, his eyes widening. He was pretty sure she had heard that. Roman flushed and narrowed his eyes. "She's teething." He said defensively, crossing his arms over his chest, then promptly turning and starting to head back up the stairs. Peter grabbed him by the shoulders, turning him back around.

"My condolences." Destiny said sympathetically, but unfazed by it. "I need to talk to you, both of you. It's about Nadia." She had stood, prepared to chase the upir up the stairs if she had to.

Roman shook his head. "I don't want to hear it. I don't want to talk about it. It's not a fond memory."

"Look, I don't know how, but Nadia is yours and Peter's. She's not Letha's baby." She noticed that Roman tensed and froze. "I know you probably think she is, but she's not."

"Yes, she is. She's not Peter's. It's not possible. I mean, what the fuck is wrong with you? It's hard enough dealing with what I did to her, and you have to fucking.." Roman stopped and growled. He didn't even know what he did to Letha. The memories made no sense. "I wish she could be Peter's."

"She is Peter's." She stressed. "I'm not trying to be cruel, this isn't fucking funny to me. I came here to tell you what I've been seeing, and hoped that you could tell me what the hell I'm missing. You didn't carry Nadia, I know. Peter sure as shit didn't either as he's not equipped. Where did she come from?" Destiny inquired.

"Dee, she can't be mine." Peter said, though the hope that she was his tempting to give in to. "I mean, like I said, she's always been mine, just not by blood."

"No, she is yours, by blood. If your stubborn ass will have a fucking DNA test, you'll see I'm right." Destiny argued, sitting back down and folding her arms.

"And how the fuck do you know? Cuz you saw it? Like you saw I was pregnant?" Roman crouched down to glare at her.

Destiny was undeterred. "And are you pregnant?" Peter had already told her the test Roman had taken was positive, so she knew he indeed was. Peter had just been so excited, and it's not like Destiny didn't already know Roman was pregnant.

"That's besides the point." Roman crossed his arms. "But yeah.."

"Look, I don't know how it's possible. No one carried her, I don't know where she came from. But she's biologically the both of your's. I remember that Letha was pregnant, and I know how that ended, and I'm sorry. When you said you were the father, I just figured you thought Letha was the mother since she was the only one who was pregnant at the time that I knew. I don't know what happened there, I was hoping you could fill me in." Destiny explained.

Roman took a seat in the chair, propping his arm up on the chair arm and biting on his nails. He shook his head. "I can't do that.."

"You can't fill me in?" Destiny pressed.

"Certain things happened. It's not fucking pleasant to think about." Roman sighed.

"Look, I'm not here to judge. I'm just trying to help you guys figure this out." Destiny said.

"Roman, baby, just tell her." Peter urged. "It's okay."

"I can't." Roman said more persistently.

"You want me to tell her, sweetheart?" Peter offered softly. "I can."

Roman shook his head. "No.."

"Roman, please. I'd like to know. It's alright. I want to understand." Destiny leaned forward toward him, eyes pleading and sincere. "Did you and Letha.. Did you fool around?"

"No." Roman growled out. "It wasn't like that."

"Did you force her?" Destiny became determined then, eyes narrowing.

"No!" Roman grit his teeth. She was baiting him, he knew that, but it was working.

"Did you rape her?" Destiny asked, tone hard and cold purposely, noticing how Roman flinched. "You said it was hard dealing with what you did to her. Is that what you did?"

"Fuck! No! No, I wouldn't have fucking done to that her. I didn't.. It wasn't like that.." Roman dropped his head into his hands, tugging his hair.

"Then just fucking tell me what happened." Destiny urged, tone back to normal. "When you say things like that, it sounds like she wasn't willing."

"She wasn't fucking willing, okay! She wasn't willing. She didn't willingly carry the baby! But she wasn't the one who was raped!" Roman yelled, head snapping back up.

"I'm not sure what you mean." Destiny shook her head.

Roman sighed and raised his head, prepared to blurt it all out as quickly as possible as he had with Pryce. "Okay, you wanna know what happened? It was after Peter left, Mom had a little surprise for me in the attic, the surprise was Nadia. She told me to remember and the memories I got were.. They were of me forcing her.. Mom made me rape her and made me forget, made Letha think it was a damn angel.. I thought she wanted me to kill the baby, so I killed myself. It was all her twisted plan so I'd be miserable enough to do it and turn into this.. I fell for her trick.. I killed Olivia instead of the baby.. I couldn't.. I thought.."

"You thought she was Letha's missing baby? They said she died in childbirth. I heard the baby died with her at first. Then that the baby was just gone. I guess she was taken most likely to cover the truth." Destiny said.

"Yeah, they said the baby was missing. Someone just fucking took her." Peter confirmed. He had been quiet, it all being hard to hear.

Roman continued. "But then awhile ago, I started having these dreams. In them a man.. does things to me.." He stopped, averting his eyes.

"What things?" Destiny asked.

Roman grit his teeth. "He fucks me. I can't move, but I know what he's doing. I let him do it, but I don't want him to do it." He told Destiny how his mom was there and told the man that he could have Roman as payment for what she wanted him to do, and how the man told him that his mother must be desperate for a grandchild. He told her how he was forced to climax and the semen was used to inseminate Letha, but that she wasn't touched otherwise. "The man didn't want her. She was just used as a goddamn incubator." He sighed. "I wanted to believe this meant that I didn't rape her. They feel more like memories. I don't remember actually being the one to rape her, and I don't want to. I'd rather it been me." Roman sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve before wiping at the tears that forced their way out of his eyes.

Destiny reached out to place a hand on his knee. "I'm so fucking sorry, Roman. I know it's hard. None of what that bitch did was right. It wasn't your fault."

"When Olivia told me to remember, all I remembered was seeing Letha in bed, screaming and fighting off someone I couldn't see. I guessed I jumped to the conclusion that the attacker was me. I didn't fucking want it to be. I didn't see her actually raped. Either way, Letha carried my child, against both our wills. She was pregnant with my baby. Nadia has to be hers." Roman choked on the last part and wiped his eyes. "Cuz if she's not, where's..?" He couldn't finish. He was drained. He took the tissue Peter handed him to wipe off his face.

"I don't know. Maybe that baby didn't make it." Destiny theorized. "Maybe something went wrong during the pregnancy or birth, and Nadia was a backup."

"We believe Olivia killed Letha and stole the baby. If there was a problem, she most likely got rid of it to keep anyone from knowing Roman was the father through testing." Peter suggested. "She was probably the one who covered it the fuck up." He propped up against the arm of Roman's chair, petting the upir's hair back.

Roman merely turned and buried his face in Peter's side, clinging to him.

"So, if we know that Roman didn't carry Nadia, then where did she come from?" Destiny pondered to herself more than to the two men in the room.

Roman raised his head. "The Institute. She could've been created. They could do that shit there. Pryce, I need to speak to that bastard."

"You think he done this?" Peter asked.

"I think there was a time when he would do whatever my mother wanted him to do. But I don't know. He seemed genuinely fucking surprised when he found out about Nadia. Maybe he wasn't behind it." Roman was back to gnawing on his nails.

Peter took his hand and held it so he wouldn't, but Roman just switched hands. "Would you quit that?"

"Fuck you. I can't smoke, I can't drink, I can't do blow." Roman snapped.

Peter sighed. "Okay, so if Nadia was created at your company's lab, why use me? Your mother hated me, why would she want to create a baby that was your's and mine?"

"Good fucking question actually." Destiny sat back.

"How did she even get my DNA? She'd had to have got it soon after I met Roman if Nadia would have been the same age as Letha's baby would have been. Why mine?" Peter continued.

"You're a werewolf. If Olivia thought an upir child would be powerful, then the child of a upir and a werewolf would be even more powerful." Destiny reasoned. "I mean, Roman was only half upir at the time the DNA would have been collected. But, Peter, you were already a full werewolf. Whether she fucking liked you or not, you were the only wolf around at the time. Hell, maybe she thought that Roman would keep thinking that Nadia was his and Letha's and never know she was actually yours."

"Still, how'd she do it? Oh, please tell me that bitch didn't hypnotize me and have me jacked off. Please tell me she didn't jack me off herself." Peter groaned.

"Well, your mom told me that one day she found you out of it on the couch, and when she finally got you to talk some you asked where the woman in white went. That would have been around the right time." Destiny told him.

"Oh, god.." Now Peter felt nauseous.

"Relax, I'm sure Olivia Godfrey did not jerk you off herself. It would be beneath her to do her own goddamn dirty work. That and she did fucking hate you." Destiny said. "She could have gotten your DNA another way, I don't know."

Peter wasn't much more comforted. He buried his fingers in Roman's hair as the upir snuggled into his side. Olivia had hated him, even once scolding Roman for letting him in the house that one time, like Peter was a damn stray dog that Roman had found and brought home to keep. But then Olivia saved him from being taken by Chasseur that night as a wolf, and had him brought back to the attic at the mansion for Roman to keep watch over. That was most peculiar, and completely out of character for her. Of course Olivia did previously offer Peter to come up and see Roman while he was in a coma. Peter being part of the cause of that. Maybe she knew that as soon as Peter came to see Roman, he'd wake up, which he did, after two weeks of Peter being stubborn and refusing to go see him. Roman had also once told him that after Letha's death, Olivia asked him to tell her what he needed, and he told her 'Peter'. And of course when she took Roman to see Peter, Peter was gone. Peter figures that Olivia had saved him that day to use him later, to show Roman that gypsys leave. She used them both to make Roman turn.

Peter often wishes he had just taken Roman with him. Truth was, he had been so distraught over Letha's death, that it never crossed his mind to. But he also wonders that if he had took Roman with him, what would have happened to Nadia? She'd been left with Olivia, Roman would not have been there to discover her and take care of her after he rose anew and killed his mother. Olivia used Nadia too to destroy her son. She may have just killed her, or raised her as another miserable and unhappy Godfrey child.

"Well, if she took Peter's sperm, what part of me did she take?" Roman inquired. "I thought you needed sperm and egg to make a baby. I don't have eggs.."

Destiny snorted. "And yet, you're pregnant. Sweetie, you may be male on the outside, but you're obviously one of the male upirs who can carry children, which means, you have female parts inside. You would have eggs."

"I don't have periods. How is that possible then?" Roman startled when he saw Peter staring at him. "What? I paid attention some in school."

"Insomnia on those days?" Peter asked fondly.

"Haha." Roman said dryly. "I keep telling you you're not funny."

"No, I keep telling you that, sweetheart." Peter reminded.

"Whatever." Roman muttered.

"A lot isn't really known about male upir pregnancy, obviously. Not many male upirs end up pregnant. There's not a lot of fucking research on the subject matter." Destiny explained.

Roman didn't even want to think about how Olivia would have even went about having his eggs stolen if that was the case. He didn't want to think about it at all. Fortunately his thoughts were interrupted by the baby monitor making a sound, followed by Nadia's "Ma-ma-ma" in the speaker.

"Our daughter is calling for you." Peter nudged him.

Roman sighed and got up to go get her. The day wasn't even over yet and he was already exhausted and emotionally and mentally drained.

Destiny stuck around for awhile, playing with Nadia and tending to her while Peter and Roman finished packing. Roman had already said that after they got back, he was heading straight to the Institute for answers. But they had a full moon to get through first. And just in case it started snowing again, they needed to be at the cabin.

Peter sat beside Destiny as she held Nadia. "Dee? Are you sure she's really mine?" He reached out to stroke Nadia's dark hair.

"About ninety-nine point nine fucking percent positive. I'm sure." Destiny nodded.

"It just seems like it'd be too good to actually be true. I'm her real father." It actually felt wonderful, regardless of any of the shitty ways she could have been conceived, she was his his by blood.

"You'll have two." Destiny smiled.

"I'm already gonna have two." Peter grinned.

"You bit him." She acknowledged.

"I see you noticed." Peter shook his head. "Surprised even myself."

Destiny shook her head and smiled. "Fucking werewolves."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a cute little scene of them playing in the snow. Pryce should have more actual answers.


	10. Emotional Baggage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They head to the house in the woods for Peter to turn, but something feels off. Roman is also haunted by the usual insecurities and emotional doubt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An emotional pregnant fruit bat. A protective werewolf.

The cabin was still fairly new, they had only been here on one other full moon, this would be the second. He didn't know why they had just started calling it 'the cabin' since it really wasn't a cabin. But it was out in the woods, secluded, where an upir and his magical daughter and werewolf boyfriend stayed. Kind of like a more boring fairytale. It was a nice house, more quaint and less foreboding and ominous than the mansion had been, and less cold than his other house. Of course, the other house hadn't been as cold and devoid since Peter, and since Roman was more comfortable with their family knowing about Nadia. No, now toys and blankets and baby clothes littered the living room, and pretty much everywhere else, adding splashes of color to the cold gray neutral colors. And she was crawling and moving around more now, so things had to be less hard and more soft. Peter's things also had accumulated everywhere, which was fine with Roman, it meant Peter lived there and was there. It was surprising how much stuff the gypsy had acquired since settling down.

This place was clean, Roman usually having a maid come by regularly to keep dust and cobwebs at bay. He also had her turn on the heat earlier since he knew they would be coming, so it was nice and warm. It was cozier. He really was thinking of just permanently moving them here. Peter would be happier out in the woods anyway, even when it wasn't a full moon. It had upstairs, downstairs, a basement, an attic, a huge living room, five bedrooms, one of which was the nursery, the master bedroom being Roman and Peter's, the other three were guest rooms. Though when the babies got older they'd each have their own rooms.

Peter had gotten him to paint the nursery, just the walls a sky blue with white fluffy clouds. Of course it had furniture, Nadia's crib, a rocking chair, changing table, and the like. And toys, lots of toys. Roman had everything they needed here like they did at the other home, some doubles of everything.

First thing, Peter made Roman and Nadia stay in the living room to go check every room over, sniffing around for threats and making sure no one or nothing was there that shouldn't be. Roman put Nadia in her swing, not surprised when the tv turned on to her favorite movie. He dropped down onto the couch, their earlier conversation with Destiny still playing in his mind. He wondered if she could be right, that Nadia was actually Peter's. He had wished it, and now his wish might be true. He couldn't wait to go see Pryce, find out for sure. But if what Destiny said was true, then there had been two babies. Roman suddenly felt sadness for the one that didn't make it, for Letha's baby. He hated to admit it, but it might be best that it didn't make it. It felt shitty, and he hoped it hadn't suffered.

Roman placed his hand on his stomach. Three babies. He had three babies, and only one had made it so far. Would this one make it? Could it make it?

No, this one would make it. He'd make sure of it. Nothing would happen to it, not while he was still breathing.

Nadia giggling and kicking in her swing as she watched tv caught his attention, breaking him free of his thoughts. Peter was coming back into the living room at that moment.

"All clear?" Roman asked.

"Yeah.." Peter sighed, sliding in beside Roman on the couch and rubbing a hand across his lover's belly.

Roman hid a tiny smile. "Nothing can get in here, you know. I have an awesome security system. Expensive too. If anything did get in, I'd be pissed as hell."

"I know, but you know.." Peter sighed, laying his head on Roman's belly and nuzzling it.

"Yeah, I know." Roman stroked his fingers through Peter's hair. "I still want a pizza."

Peter lifted his head. "You want me to go back out? I can bring one, or get the stuff to make one, your choice.. Or we could all go out and eat."

Roman sighed. "Peter, no.."

Peter chewed on his lip. "Why not?"

"I don't think it'd be a good idea. What if I spring a leak and have to feed her?" Roman said, gesturing to the laughing baby in the swing.

"Feed her before we go. Or they have bathrooms, and nursery stations, you can go in there and I can guard the door. I wouldn't let anyone in." Peter suggested.

"It's not only that. Since I've been feeding her this way, her powers have been, uh.. What if she uses them..?" Roman shook his head. "It's not a good idea right now, is all."

"Okay, I'll go get one. What do you want? Come on, you got me craving it." Peter nibbled at his neck.

"Okay, okay, fine. You can go." Roman giggled as he was snuffled.

"You be okay here by yourself, you and Nadia?" Peter kissed his cheek.

"Yeah." Roman assured him.

\--xx--

Of course later Peter was rough with him, forceful, predatory and territorial. Perfect. He had him bent over the end of the bed, gripping his hips hard enough to bruise, driving his cock into him deep and hard as he pounded him against the mattress with vigor. Roman was left with scratches down his back and a bite on his hip. He felt thoroughly claimed.

The next night was the full moon. Roman never got over being morbidly fascinated by Peter literally shedding his skin so violently to let the wolf that was inside of him out.

"We shall see you in the morning." Roman yawned, about ready to just go to sleep. "Be careful." He went back inside. Nadia was asleep, and he just wanted to watch some tv and then go to bed.

Of course, moments later there was a scratching at the door, accompanied by whimpering. Roman got up with a sigh and opened the door, finding the dark wolf there, staring up at him with concern.

"We're not playing Little Red Riding Hood." Roman smacked his lips tiredly.

Peter let out a little huff.

"Or is this more like the Three Little Pigs? We're not playing that either." Roman said.

Peter whined and nuzzled his head against his leg.

"My big bad wolf." Roman crouched down and petted him with both hands, grimacing when Peter started licking the side of his face. "Okay, okay, stop.." He giggled. "Me and the babies will be fine. We'll be right here when you get back in the morning." He scratched at his fur. "It's okay, Peter, you can go run and play. Go on. Have fun. I'm just going to bed." He kissed his muzzle and stood.

Peter seemed to nod and turned to leave, taking one last look back before darting off for the woods.

Roman shook his head fondly and closed the door. Peter had a little shack near the house that he kept clothes and towels in for when he changed back. It was cold, but Peter usually didn't seem to mind much.

It still felt so lonely in bed without Peter now. He had gotten so used to him being in his bed that these nights were still tough. But Roman had been exhausted and fell right to sleep. He didn't like his dreams, he usually didn't. He dreamed of Letha, screaming in childbirth, panting and bloody. He and Peter had been in the waiting room, smoking, talking and fucking laughing. They had been joyous while she was dying. Roman was a little too happy to eat up the praise when Peter told him he couldn't have done it without him there. And yet.. Peter was gone when Roman needed him.

'Darling, tell me what you need.' His mother had asked in the attic, the damn memory flooding through the dream.

'Peter.' He just needed Peter.

Sometimes he wonders how it would have gone if Peter had just fucking been at the trailer when his mother took him there that day. But what had he expected would happen? Peter to be there and, what, comfort him? He needed Peter, but Peter didn't need him. Peter didn't want anything to do with him afterwards. Roman had cried, which it hadn't been the first time he had cried over Peter. His mother had saw that when he drudged out of the trailer. Saw how distraught and broken he was.

'My poor baby. You'll never see him crying over you.'

It had been the same thing Chasseur had told Roman about Peter in his coma dream. A coma he got into after finding Peter with Letha.

'A gypsy is a gypsy is a gypsy. They'll steal the rings from your fingers, and the love from your heart.' His mother had said on the drive home.

Then he was back in the attic. He still felt it, even in the dream, how ominous and evil it had been that night. The confusion he felt. The baby crying.

'She's waiting to meet her father.' Olivia had whispered. It still sent chills down his spine.

Father. He didn't think he could stand to be called that particular word because of Olivia, especially not by Nadia. How one single word could be made seem so evil by that woman. Was that why he wasn't minding being called Mama? Oh, how Olivia would have hated that. He wonders what she'd think about all this. He's certain she'd not like this at all.. Even though, she had to know that he could carry children if she indeed had his eggs stolen to produce Nadia. She most likely never wanted him to know.

Roman woke up before the bloody parts of his turn. He hated waking up to an empty bed, no Peter there to hold him or comfort him after his memories plagued him. He reminded himself that Peter needed these nights. Peter had been so patient with him and Nadia. And Peter wasn't used to this, staying in one place for so long. Roman was often worried he wouldn't come back. That one night he'd realize he was free and would just run away and not return. He could at any moment. Of course, with what Destiny suggested, that Nadia was Peter's, maybe he at least had a reason to stay. Roman didn't seriously think Peter had been staying for him.. Or at least he felt that way sometimes. They were such awful feelings.

Peter came back alright. He came back because he needed Roman.. for money. But that had been for Lynda.

Peter stayed for Nadia. Maybe they had started a relationship, but sometimes there was still this nagging persistence that Peter stayed with him out of guilt for leaving and everything that followed. Roman sometimes felt that Peter only stayed now for Nadia, since up until yesterday, they thought Nadia was Letha's baby. It hadn't mattered that Nadia was Roman's, not really. Nadia had been Letha's, and that was enough to keep them together. They had a little part of her with them. And now, she may not actually be Letha's. Would Peter have wanted her if she was just Roman's and not his too? Of course not. But surely Peter would stay if Nadia was his by blood.

Roman sniffled and felt the tears force their way out. Sitting up, he wiped his eyes. He hated the times when these thoughts plagued him. It's not like they were true. He had to remind himself that he was getting worked up for nothing. He was having Peter's baby. This one was definitely theirs. Nadia was theirs, had been theirs. Peter loved him, he said he did.

'He just likes fucking you.' A nasty voice in his head told him.

'You know what? I never bit her.' Peter had said. 'You're claimed. You're mine.'

Roman reached up to touch the bite on his neck.

'Claimed. Like property.' The voice had a smirk to it in his head.

Well, it was better than nothing, he guessed. He'd take what he could get.

Roman suddenly felt sick and went to the bathroom to throw up. It had been the first time in about a day. He cleaned his face off and brushed his teeth, using mouthwash to rid himself of the germs and the taste before dragging himself back into the room and crawling back in bed, falling back into a restless sleep.

\--xx--

Something felt off. Something was wrong. The wolf wasn't quite sure what that was, but it didn't feel right. He had sensed it as soon as he got outside sniffing around the house. He had checked the house over when they got here, but there were scents and feelings that his human self couldn't pick up that the wolf could pick up.

There was nobody or nothing around the house or in the yard, the little clearing that the house sat in, surrounded by woods. He still had to check it out. Something was off. Roman was in there, his babies were in there. Roman. Babies. Protect. Guard.

A twig snapped by the woods and he instantly raised his head and turned it towards the sound, pointed ears perking up and twitching. Just a rabbit, no alarm. The need to chase it and toy with it was being overridden by the need to stand guard. He should be out running and enjoying the night, enjoying the freedom. He would in a minute, as soon as he made sure everything was okay.

He hadn't wanted to leave Roman, he even went to the door, scratching and whining for Roman to answer. Roman assured him everything was fine and the wolf reluctantly took off for the woods.

Whatever the threat was, it was gone now. He shook off the apprehension of it and enjoyed his night. He still kept his eyes and ears open for anything strange in the woods.

It had been close to dawn when the odd feeling returned and the wolf headed back for the house.

\--xx--

Later Roman woke up to find he had his arm across something large and furry. He raised up sleepily and realized the damn werewolf was in their bed, breathing heavily in sleep. "Ugh, Peter.. When you change back it's gonna make such a fucking mess." He looked at the clock. It was almost dawn. He laid back and pushed his hair back. Well, he guessed he couldn't blame him for wanting to come inside before he changed. It was cold out and he'd be naked and kind of bloody.

He hated to admit he was kind of relieved Peter was here. He was always relieved when Peter came back to him, as pathetic as that felt. Especially after the night he had, especially after all those bad thoughts. He wished the bad memories and the bad dreams would stop.

He also wondered how Peter had gotten in the house. He kept the door unlocked, sure, but it was closed. Peter had paws as a wolf, he wasn't like the typical horror movie werewolf that had clawed human-like hands and stood and walked upright on two legs. He was a wolf. There also was no doggy door, especially since he didn't want other animals getting inside.

Roman sighed and cuddled up to the wolf, nuzzling his side and running fingers through his fur. It wasn't strange for him. Yeah, this was a wolf, a werewolf to be exact, but it was his werewolf. His best friend, his lover, father to his children. His life. Even if Roman honestly meant nothing to Peter, Peter still meant everything to Roman.

Roman enjoyed a minute more loving on his wolf before Nadia was waking up whining and he went to feed her just enough to get her back to sleep. Peter would be changing back soon anyway.

After he turned back, Peter was kind enough to clean up the mess, change the sheets and take a shower before returning to bed as Roman rejoined him. They could sleep in. Though, today Peter would sleep longer, having been out all night.

Roman didn't want to sleep. He wanted to be held, but even as Peter held him from behind, one arm wrapped possessively around his waist, he still felt off. Something felt off. Mostly it was the dreams, the anxiety they left him with. He felt Peter nuzzle his face into the back of his neck and sigh, growling softly when Roman tried to tug himself away to get up. Roman wanted to be held, but didn't feel he deserved it. He didn't deserve any of this. What the hell was he trying to do? He was crying then, trying to be quiet about it, and failing. The keen whine that left his throat betrayed him.

Peter lifted his head, staring blearily in sleepiness at the other male. "Roman, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Peter, go back to sleep." Roman sniffled.

"It's never nothing. What happened?" Peter smacked his lips dryly, feeling heavy, like he was drifting through a fog.

"Just bad dreams, Peter, it's fine." He nuzzled his face into his pillow.

Peter rubbed a hand over his belly. "Hormones?"

"I guess." Roman sighed. "I don't want to talk about it."

Peter sighed. "Maybe later then?"

"Maybe." Roman tried to get up again, having Peter hold him back.

"Hey, don't, come here." Peter was tugging him over to his back and maneuvering him onto his side to face him, pulling him closer. "Nadia's still asleep, lay with me for awhile." He was nuzzling his neck.

"You need to sleep." Roman said thickly.

Roman reminded himself that Peter hadn't wanted to leave him last night. Peter had also been so happy about the test being positive. But of course he was, Roman was carrying his baby. Roman didn't matter. Another sob tore through him that he couldn't suppress.

Peter had become more alarmed and held him tighter, rubbing his back. "Hey, hey, what's wrong, sweetheart? Did something happen?"

Another sniffle and he clung to Peter. "No."

"Did I do something?" Peter asked.

"No."

"Did Dream Me do something?"

"No. Peter, I'm fine." Which was usually the world's biggest lie. He managed to tug himself free to get up. "Just sleep, you need your rest, I have things to do." Even though, it was still ridiculously early.

Peter sat up and pushed his hair back. "Dammit, Roman, I hate when you run from me."

"That's ironic." Roman snorted, then felt bad, especially since he hadn't meant to say it. "I'm sorry, I didn't meant it like that."

He was happy for the distraction of Nadia whining again in the baby monitor.

"Baby's up. Get some rest." Roman closed the door behind him as he left the room.

Peter sighed and laid back. He was simply too tired for this shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman cried an alarming amount over Peter in canon for there to be nothing there. And Peter was sort of a idiot. I'd not left that precious boy with his unstable mother. Actually there is a lot that Peter did that I wouldn't have done. (Like most of season three, ugh.) Fanfic can correct this, thankfully.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be crackfic, and was supposed to be lighthearted and silly and maybe fun.. But somehow it got really angsty. There will be mpreg. The bad thing is, I've wanted to do this thing since I saw the non-mother-non-relative Miranda lactating to feed Nadia in the second season (but this really was intended to be crack, so oops). So, for a few months I've been plotting for Roman to do it instead. I disliked Miranda, to be honest. This writer also likes to recap the end of season one since she's obsessed with it or some shit. But I suppose it's important, since I'm messing with shit. This isn't for everybody, and I'm just doing it for.. Whatever reason..


End file.
